Doing It Differently
by Sophia Isobel Theoreux
Summary: A Re-Do fic. Harry dies and gets sent back to the past to change the future he was in. Suck at short summaries. Longer summary inside. Slash fic. Harry-Draco in the beginning but Harry-Tom in the end. Draco ends up with Neville. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny bashing! Don't like Slash, then please refrain from reading. It will be a waste of your time.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

******Summary: After the defeat of the Dark Lord, the wizarding world faces an different kind of danger. Muggles have found them and had began their move to annihilate the magical world and its inhabitants. Fought for his survival and abandoned by his supposed best friends, ****Harry Potter** died under mountains of lies from the people he thought were his family and friends. Sent back to undo the mistake of his future, now Kierrion Demetriv Salazar Slytherin must find out what the real prophecy contained and who it was that betrayed and deceived everyone from the very start. He must change the past in order to save the future that left him the last remaining human being on earth. SLASH! HP/DM but will turn to HP/LV in the end.

******Editted Prologue.**

* * *

**Prologue**

The final war had come to pass as Dumbledore had said. Everyone rejoiced for the victory and mourned for the loss of loved ones. Fred Weasley, Collin Creevey, Cho Chang, Susan Bones, and Zachariah Smith were just five of more than fifty lives the war had taken as it come to its bitter yet glorious end. Everyone was trying to rebuild their lives around the loss of husbands, wives, children, parents, and friends in arms. Harry, Ron, and Hermione along with the others vowed to remember the ones who had bravely gave their lives.

However, three years after the war, the wizarding world had been taken by surprise. The muggles had found them and began to kill them one by one. Beauxbaton was first to fall, followed by Durmstrung. Children and teachers tried to defend themselves but their magic were no match for the hundreds of muggle weaponry that was used to kill them.

Hogwarts was fortified yet it didn't hold long. The students with their parents managed to run and leave the country while some were not as lucky. The Golden Trio along with a few others, stayed to fight yet it was for naught. They were outnumbered and overpowered. Ron and Hermione ran for their lives, leaving Harry on the front line to cover for everyone who was trying to find a hiding place. Harry was stunned that Ron and Hermione just ran and left him. Neville and Luna grabbed him as they tried to escape the crumbling castle.

Nine months after the massacre of the wizarding community, Harry, Luna, and Neville were somewhere in Africa. They were on the run from hunters that made it a game to see who killed the last remaining magic users. Harry was still in pain from seeing his best mates running away, leaving him behind. Luna and Neville had been with him since then, trying to making him come back and think for himself. If it weren't for Neville, Harry might have lost his sanity.

Neville had been injured a week ago and no amount of magic was healing him. Luna and Harry tried everything but with their exhaustion and limited potions, there was no way Neville was going to make it at the end of the month.

"Come on mates, just leave me here. I'll only weigh you both down. I'll hold them off as long as I can." He told them in between his panting. He was trying to catch his breath. Even Harry knew that Neville wasn't going to last long now.

"Stop saying that, Neville! You are not—"

"Don't say it, Luna. I know it and Harry knows it. I'm not going to last long so just run and save yourselves. I don't know if there are any others but if there aren't, you're the last two if you can run from them." Luna told her as he smiled weakly.

Harry looked away from his best mate, not wanting to admit that Neville was right.

"Harry! Grab Luna and leave now! You don't have much time! Those hunters will find us all and kill us if you both don't leave now!" he reasoned out.

It was a hard decision to make but Harry already knew what Neville wanted him to do. He turned to the panting red head and nodded once, his eyes brimming with tears. He grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her up and away from Ron.

"Harry? No! We can't leave him here!"

"I know we can't but there is nothing we can do! Neville is right, Luna! We might be the last remaining wizard and witch in this bloody planet! For some reason, I think killing Voldemort was the wrong thing! He wanted to separate us from the muggle world. I saw his ideas, they were for the good of the magical world. It was his way of achieving those that I didn't like at all." Harry told her.

"B-but Harry! Nev—"

"Neville knows that he won't live much longer. And if we keep making him run with us, we're just making him suffer before he dies."

Luna turned to Neville, got down on her knees and gave him one last kiss.

"I have always loved you, Neville Franklin Longbottom. I hope you know that. I will miss you." She told him.

Neville smiled at her, caressed her cheek and soaked in the look she had on her face before he faced his end.

"I know and I have always loved you too, my miss dreamer." Neville said with all the love her could muster.

Tears ran down her face as she moved to give Harry space to hug him.

"Take care of her for me, Harry." The herbologist said.

Harry nodded and gave Neville one last hug before giving Neville his wand and grabbing Luna, pulling her out the back door.

Both ran as fast as they could and apparated to the mountain side. They both watched as the small shack Neville was in, explode into pieces. Luna cried in Harry's chest. Harry held her tight, trying to contain his own tears from falling. They didn't stay long and made their way to Brazil.

They kept their glamors up whenever they went out to buy food. They had stayed in Rio for two weeks now, hiding into the shadows as much as they could. They recalled all their friends and families, wondering if any of them had survived and managed to hide like them.

They were on their third week when Luna had been caught while buying food for them. She had not seen the people who were watching her as she was heading back to their hiding place. When she opened the door, Harry had pulled her to the side, missing the rain of bullets that had been fired.

"This is bad, Harry."

"I know. They must have followed you here. But the question is how did they find us?"

Luna didn't know the answer to his question. Harry gave Luna her wand and both managed to cast a temporary muggle repelling charm on the whole house. The firing stopped and Harry quickly pulled Luna to the basement where they had been preparing for days like this.

This was it.

They were trapped.

"I'm scared Harry." She said with a trembling voice.

"I know Luna. I'm scared too. But there is no way out now. They got us trapped here and we can't apparate out. We don't know this city to well. We might end up underneath a building." He whispered to her.

They cast multiple locking spell on the door and made their way to the tunnel that they had made wince they arrived. They grabbed the bags of food that they had saved and entered the tunnel, returning the soil and cement that once covered the entrance of the tunnel. Harry returned as much soil as he could, trying to close as much of the tunnel as they moved forward, trying to deceive the muggles into thinking that they had escaped.

The tunnel they made came out the mountain side, just outside the city. Harry pulled Luna out and both made their escape from Rio. But before they could pass the border line, they were seen by passing black cars and wasted no time firing their guns. Luna was able to apparate them to the beach and had dropped them in the depths of the forest.

"That was close! Great job, Luna… Luna?"

Luna slowly face him which made Harry worry.

"Are you alright, Luna?"

She slowly turned around and showed her the wound that got her just before she got them out. She smiled weakly before falling forward into Harry's arms.

"Bloody hell! Luna! Hold on!" he told her.

She gave Harry a weak smile and shook her head.

"Don't worry about me Harry. This is just like what had happened to Neville. I can feel the bullet inside me and I will bleed to death since I know that this time, those muggles managed to hit my major organs. I won't survive to see tomorrow."

"No! Don't say that! Please Luna! Don't leave me too! I'm lost everyone else and Neville! I can't lose you too!" Harry said as he began to sob.

Every time he tried to do something right, he lost someone close to him.

Upon destroying the Horcruxes, Dumbledore and Snape died.

When he killed Voldemort, he lost Fred and his other friends.

When they tried to fight, Ron and Hermione ran and left him.

When they tried to escape, he lost Neville.

Now, he was losing Luna as well.

She raised her hand and touched Harry's wet cheek.

"It's alright Harry. Everything will be alright." She said with a knowing smile.

"How can it be alright, Luna? I'm losing you! I've lost everyone and Neville already!" he cried out to her.

She knew Harry was right but she had to keep him strong. She had a dying feeling that Harry was destined for something greater than this.

"I'm so sorry that I'm going to leave you Harry. I don't want to. But you know as well as I do that _Episkey_ won't work for the human anatomy." She tried to joke and chuckle.

"Please, Luna. Don't joke about that. I won't know what to do if you leave me too."

"I know you will survive this Harry. I can feel it. I do not know why but I am sure that you are meant for something greater. This will not be your end. I know you will keep fighting. Just… Don't forget us. All the memories we shared with Neville. All the fun things we did together. And the adventures we've faced." She said with a smile. She was bleeding far too much now.

Luna was turning pale yet she was still smiling. And there was nothing Harry could do but watch as his last remaining friend die in his arms. Hermione smiled at him and slowly closed her eyes, her hand dropping to her side.

"No!" Harry cried as he held Luna close to him.

"Luna!" he cried out her name!

The skies darkened and rain began to fall. The rain washed away Harry's tears as he kept on holding Luna close. After crying his eyes and soul out, he buried Luna.

"I will fight. We will not end like this." He said with a grave voice.

Harry went back to the city and destroyed buildings, malls, and homes. He no longer cared if children and women died. They were muggles. He hated them. The muggles killed his family and friends. In three days, Rio de Janeiro fell into ruins. Brazil went up in flames two days later. The rest of South America went up in flames a week after. Two more weeks later, Europe was left bare. North America stood no chance against Harry James Potter who mastered the Hallows.

He, who had the unbeatable wand, caused the White House and everyone inside to burn and turn to ashes.

Washington fell.

New York fell.

San Francisco fell.

The rest of America was buried in sand and flames.

The Middle East was no better.

Harry had the whole place destroyed in a week, using their own weapons against them.

Asia and Australia had succumbed to his power as well.

Harry had used a muggle TV station to broadcast himself.

"To those who had survived this apocalypse, this is not the end. I, Harry James Potter, last remaining wizard of my kind, will end your world as you ended mine. Men, women, and children will perish in sand and flames. Just as my people did. You brought this upon yourselves and now suffer the consequences. You attacked and killed us off so I shall do the same. Prepare yourselves because I will not stop until every last one of you non magical monsters disappears from the face of this earth."

The ones who were able to see the warning cowered in fear. The remaining leaders of the world had caused the destruction of the human race. And now there was no hope for them.

A month passed and Harry was the last remaining being on the face of the planet. He returned to Britain and made his way to Hogwarts or what was left of the castle. He fell on his knees as he saw bodies of men, women, and children, scattered on the grounds. With one final breath, he pointed his wand to his chest and said,

"Avada Kedavra."

With a flash of green light, Harry saw no more.

* * *

**A/N: Too many stories of child abuse in the news lately made me right this story. Despite having three other stories, my conscience ate me until I made this. So read and review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Ch 1 Back to the Beginning

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 1- Back to the Beginning**

Harry didn't know where he was or how he felt. When the curse hit him, he didn't feel much pain. He tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. He felt like he was floating down, slowly but downward.

After what seemed like forever, he felt like he reached the bottom. Harry didn't dare open his eyes. It wasn't because he was scared, no. He just didn't want to see where he ended up in.

"Oi. Get up." A voice called up.

"Potter, get up now!" the voice said again.

Harry felt someone poking his side.

"I know your awake!" the voice growled.

It sounded so familiar to him that he found the will to open his eyes. And when he did, he was face to face with some stranger, or more accurately, a teenager. Without thinking, he bolted up and caused both their heads to smack into each other.

"OW!" cried the boy who felt on his bum, clutching his forehead.

Harry felt pain. Was he still alive? Did the curse not work?

"What the bloody blazes were you thinking?!" the boy yelled as he tried to shake off the pain.

"Well what would you do if you woke up with some teenager's face up on your own after you tried killing yourself?!" Harry shot back.

Then he sat on his knees and looked around. There was nothing but white.

"Where am I? Where are we?" he asked.

The boy scowled, stood up and straightened himself.

"Well, this isn't Heaven or Hell that's for sure." The boy said.

"Hmmm…" Harry sat crossed legged, trying to come up with a possible answer to him own question.

The boy watched as Potter sat down and remained quiet.

"Don't hurt yourself by thinking. You've never used that brain of yours before so you might overwhelm yourself." He said sarcastically.

"Oh har har har… I'm dying of laughter." Harry sneered.

The boy didn't retaliate and just looked away.

"I saw you die by the way. I saw everything. From the time the muggles attacked until you killed yourself." Tom broke the silence.

Harry turned to him then looked down, he didn't know who the boy was but he kind of felt ashamed. He died alone after killing all the muggles in the world.

"Well, welcome to The Waiting Room by the way." The boy said.

Harry turned to look at the boy with him. There was something about him that made them shiver deep into their bones.

"No need to fear. I will not and cannot harm you." He said with his beautiful voice that matched his face.

Now that Harry had taken the time to look at him, he noticed that the boy was actually quite beautiful.

"Where are we and why are we here?" Harry asked first.

"This is The Waiting Room. This is where you go after you die. The soul of a person is brought here to be judged." The boy answered.

"What do you mean by 'judged'?" Harry asked with curiosity which cause the boy to chuckle.

"You see, Mr. Potter, you died because you had killed youself, which was better than waiting for you to grow old, _which_ would have taken decades. Besides, you died under false information. I cannot share the correct information however I can _direct_ you to the right path." The boy said.

Harry was in deep thought. What did the boy mean? He was starting to get confused and Harry hated being confused without Hermione to give him a clue.

"The Divine Powers have decided to change the outcome of the human race. You, Mr. Potter, will be given another chance to change the conclusion. You have to figure out what it was that you had done wrong. You will be given gifts to help you as you go through your life once again." The boy told Harry who was now gaping like a fish.

"W-what do you mean 'once again'?" Harry asked.

"Either you're dense or your stupid, Mr. Potter." The boy commented.

"Hush you. That's not what you should pay any attention too." Harry told him.

"Even so, it doesn't change anything. You're either dense or stupid." The boy said with a smirk on his face as Harry blushed.

"Mr. Potter, you will be returning to your life and will be given the task to change things. However, I will be giving you several, shall we say, clues that you should remember." The boy spoke again and Harry nodded, ready to listen.

"First, find out what the real prophecy is. Find out who had truly betrayed you. There are several secrets that you have to find out and reveal. And you must find a way to save your race from the muggles. The human race cannot end the way it did."

Several secrets? What could they be? And what did he mean by _real_ prophecy?

"What did you mean when you said 'find out the real prophecy'? Are you implying that the one I was told was not the real one?" Harry asked.

"Yes, that is right. As I remember correctly, Mr. Potter, you were not able to hear the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries since Tom Riddle's Death Eaters had arrived and attacked you. You have to find out what the real one is, Mr. Potter and the biggest secret that concerns the outcome of your future. Because if you managed those two, you will know who betrayed who and what to do from there on." The boy answered with an all knowing tone.

This was really creepy but Harry knew that there was nothing he could do.

"Let me remind you Mr. Potter, your second chance will be the last. You must find out the secret and the real prophecy in order to change the future before the non-magical humans find you. If I recall, you were around twenty when it happened?" the boy asked.

Harry nodded and recalled that he was just seventeen when he killed Voldemort. Three years later, the muggles found them and started to wipe them out.

"You shall be brought back to the night your parents were killed. I am sorry but there is no way that that particular event will be changed. Because it was during that time that the betrayal and deception of one man caused the chain of events that led to the future you just came out from." The boy told him.

Harry wondered who the boy was talking about.

"The Divine Powers granted you several gifts to use for this life you are about to enter. One of them is an eidetic memory which includes your memories of your previous life. Your magical core will not change as well and will remain as is. Also, you are given skills like Occlumency and Legilimency as well as the ability to absorb languages of all kinds unnaturally. Your potions skill will be perfected since you will need it. And lastly, just for your information really, your ability to speak _Parseltongue_ was not from Tom Riddle but is from your mother's line. If you check her family tree, you will understand why." The boy said.

Though he wasn't normally slow on the uptake, the situation before him was different. Then he snapped out of his thoughts.

"First, hear the real prophecy which will lead me to the big secret I need to know which then, will lead be to know who betrayed who. And another is to check my mum's family tree. I have perfect Occlumency and Legilimency skills as well as soak up languages that I want to know. Did I get it all?" Harry asked.

The boy nodded.

"Well, now that you understand and it seems that you memorize what you need to do, time for me to return you back." The boy said.

"Wait, just one more question."

"Go ahead."

"Who are you?" the boy smiled.

"Oh, I am Death by the way."

Before Harry could react, he was pulled upwards, away from Death.

The next thing he knew was that he was looking up at the face of Voldemort who pointed his wand at Harry.

"_Not again"_ Harry thought and groaned.

"Avada Kedavra"

And once again, Harry saw black.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Ch2 The Boy Who Live Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

**The beginning of this chapter is taken from "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Chapter 1: The Boy Who Lived." Edited of course.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- The Boy Who Lived. Again.**

Harry opened his eyes to see Hagrid giving him to Dumbledore. He had lost consciousness after Voldemort's curse hit him.

"_Bloody hell. I am NOT going to go through the Dursley's again."_ Harry thought to himself.

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, looking up at them with fascination. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning.

"Is that where — ?" whispered Professor McGonagall.

"Yes," said Dumbledore. "He'll have that scar forever."

"_No bloody duh, I'll have this scar forever." _Harry thought.

"Couldn't you do something about it, Dumbledore?"

"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well — give him here, Hagrid — we'd better get this over with." Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house.

"Could I — could I say good-bye to him, sir?" asked Hagrid. He bent his great, shaggy head over Harry and gave him what must have been a very scratchy, whiskery kiss.

"_I never knew Hagrid cried for me. Well, I'm so sorry Hagrid."_ Harry thought again as he raised his arms up to pat Hagrid's cheek. Then, Hagrid let out a howl like a wounded dog.

"Shhh!" hissed Professor McGonagall, "you'll wake the Muggles!"

"_Pfft… Who cares if you wake them up, Professor?"_ Harry wanted to say but all that came out was a gurgle of baby talk.

"S-s-sorry," sobbed Hagrid, taking out a large, spotted handkerchief and burying his face in it. "But I c-c-can't stand it — Lily an' James dead — an' poor little Harry off ter live with Muggles —"

"Yes, yes, it's all very sad, but get a grip on yourself, Hagrid, or we'll be found," Professor McGonagall whispered, patting Hagrid gingerly on the arm as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the other two. For a full minute the three of them stood and looked at the little bundle; Hagrid's shoulders shook, Professor McGonagall blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out.

"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."

"_Celebrations? My parents just died! How can you think of celebrating at a time like this?! And your even leaving me here?! Bloody blazes!"_ Harry ranted inside his mind. He was beginning to hate Dumbledore. Was this what happened during his first life?

"Yeah," said Hagrid in a very muffled voice, "I'd best get this bike away. G'night, Professor McGonagall — Professor Dumbledore, sir."

Wiping his streaming eyes on his jacket sleeve, Hagrid swung himself onto the motorcycle and kicked the engine into life; with a roar it rose into the air and off into the night.

"I shall see you soon, I expect, Professor McGonagall," said Dumbledore, nodding to her. Professor McGonagall blew her nose in reply. Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put-Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four.

"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

"_I will need more than luck, Dumbledore!"_ Harry screamed in his head as he willed himself to sit up.

A breeze ruffled the neat hedges of Privet Drive, which lay silent and tidy under the inky sky, the very last place anyone would expect astonishing things to happen. He had to get out of there before Petunia came down and find him. He tipped his basket and began to crawl to the bushes, his blanket wrapped around him and his basket being dragged behind him.

"_Did Death's secret involve Dumbledore? The one who betrayed and deceived everyone that started all this… Could it be Dumbledore? He always was secretive. He wouldn't even answer truthfully until it was nearly too late. Damn that man."_ Harry cursed as he kept crawling.

Where the bloody hell was he going to go now? He was fifteen months old. He couldn't possible take care of himself. This was just damn annoying. Harry paused and began to think where he was going to go. As he contemplated, a car had pulled over the next house. A man got down from the chauffeur's side and walked to the house. He quickly crawled to the car, opened the backseat door, levitated himself and his basket and crawled inside it, wrapping the blanket around him after casting a cleaning spell. He wandlessly wordlessly closed the door without noise and peaked from the small opening he left.

He saw a man in a black suit enter the chauffeur's side close the door. Then Harry heard someone open the door that he just closed and a gasp.

"Oh my… Sebastian, what's inside this basket?" a feminine voice asked. It sounded soft and sweet yet it didn't sound so old.

Harry saw Sebastian turn and his eyes widen.

"I do not know, my lady. It was not there when I went down to fetch you." He answered.

The girl reached up and Harry quickly closed his eyes, pretending to sleep. He heard the girl gasp in shock.

"Sebastian! It's a baby. How did it get here?" she asked. Then she reached in and took Harry out, carefully holding her in his arms. A spark shot from Harry to her which startled her a little.

"What shall we do it, my lady?" Sebastian asked, probably wondering what his lady was going to do in Harry's opinion.

"Well, this baby did come out of nowhere. I had been told that I shall be given an unexpected yet most amazing gift by the Heavens. This must be it." She said.

"_I highly doubt the Heaven's meant you receiving a magical baby."_ Harry thought.

Harry pretended to stir in her arms, he stretched out his arms and yawn, slowly opening his eyes to see what the girl looked like. She wasn't young yet she wasn't old either. Harry guessed that she was probably around her twenty's. She had raven black hair and her eyes were deep cerulean. She had pinkish complexion that made her stunning to look at.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts when she opened his nappy to _inspect_ him.

"_Merlin this is embarrassing!"_ he thought.

"It's a boy… Drive home, Sebastian. I shall decide what to do with him when we get home." She said as she smiled down at Harry who smiled back at her.

The engine roared to life and the car moved, driving away from number four Privet Drive. Away from the Dursleys and away from the abuse.

The young lady stared at Harry as Harry stared back at her, still smiling.

"I feel like you are very important and that I should keep you safe. Hmmm…" she said.

"_Well, I am very important since I am the Boy-Who-Lived of the wizarding world._" He tried to tell her but he just mumbled out which made her chuckle.

"Awww, how adorable. You are very cute and you look like an angel. Well, an angel with rebellious locks." She joked as she tried to comb Harry's hair with her fingers, massaging his scalp at the same time.

"_Your efforts, though appreciated, is futile."_ Harry thought to himself.

"Hmmm… Well, it seems that your hair won't cooperate right now. Fret now. You shall grow them so it can be tamed." She said with a happy tone.

"Does that mean, you'll be keeping him, my lady?" Sebastian asked with a smile on his face. She nodded.

"Yes, I'll be keeping him. I can't possibly take him to Social Service. This little angel is special, I know it. I can feel it." She said as she tickled Harry.

"_No… Don't… That… Tickles…"_ he thought as he laughed.

The baby laughter made Sebastian and the young lady laugh along.

"How precious…" she said.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. Harry guessed that half an hour had probably passed by and the car began to slow down.

Harry wondered where he was but mentally gasped when he felt a wave of magic wash over him, magical wards.

He couldn't help but rejoice inside his mind. _He_ was the lucky one. The young girl belonged to a magical family. At least he wouldn't have too much problem when it came to magic when he got older. His next task would be to find out who he was with that moment.

The car came to a stop and Harry watched as the chauffeur got down and went to open the door for the young lady. Harry was stunned to see eight well-dressed house elves, each a pair wearing colors of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Harry was more curios now than ever.

The door opened and a boy around her age came out, he was wearing red and gold colored robes, a Gryffindor.

"Helga! You're finally back! Ro and Sal have been annoying me to death! We need to leave—" the young man stopped.

"Helga… Uhm, what's that? In your arms?" he asked as she passed him by.

"A baby of course, Godric." She answered him with a smile.

Harry froze.

Did she just say Godric? And Godric called her Helga. Then he mentioned Ro and Sal. Rowena and Salazar? What the bloody hell was going on? He tried to hide his shock and waited patiently to whatever was going to happen next.

Helga walked towards a room, that Harry concluded was the library.

"Helga, have you—" Another male voice, probably Salazar Slytherin, asked but didn't finish.

"Good evening, Rowena. Salazar. Godric, have a seat and I shall explain where this child has come from. Or Rowena will be explaining." She said with a smile.

Rowena sighed and closed her book.

"Helga has gotten hold of a child that will determine the future of the wizarding world. Since we were scheduled to leave this realm tonight at midnight, the child cannot leave with us. His name will and has to be changed for the sake of the Divine Power. He was born as the seventh month dies, July thirty-first. And he shall be the deliverer of the wizarding race." Rowena explained.

Salazar groaned while Godric was gaping like a fish.

"This child, along with another, shall save the magical world. However, everything will not be as easy as counting. He has a big task ahead and I know he understands us." She said as she smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back.

The men turned to the baby.

"You understand us?" Harry nodded.

"Well, what shall we do? We can't stay here and we can't bring him." Godric said with a little disappointed in his voice.

He like children and had hoped that he could have a child to take care of. But it wasn't meant to be.

"We shall name him and have the elves watch over him. He shall be our heir in this plane and with the influence of our names, he shall be able to fulfill his original destiny." Rowena answered.

She knew Godric's fondness for children and Salazar's secret dream to have someone to teach.

"Once we give him our names, he shall be gifted with our knowledge and skills. It will be like us teaching him as he grows up." She added as she stood up and took out her wand, placing it on top of Harry's head.

"I, Rowena Ravenclaw, bestow upon you the knowledge of many centuries. With it, may you fulfill what you are destined by the Divine Powers." She said and the tip of her wand glowed blue then disappeared.

Godric stood up next and took out his wand as well.

"I, Godric Gryffindor, brave and courageous, bestow upon you, bravery, courage, and the thirst for life. May it grant you the happiness and joy that you have been denied."

"I, Helga Hufflepuff, bestow upon you, loyalty and patience that you need to walk this life once again." She said.

The three turned to Salazar how had not taken out his wand but placed his index finger on Harry's forehead.

"I, Salazar Slytherin, bestow upon you cunningness, focus, ambition, drive, determination, charm, and the intelligence beyond books. May it be your guide to success and the life that you were destined to have from the very moment you had been brought into this world." He said.

It was obvious to the other three that the child was Salazar's heir. Sal had claimed him the moment he gave the child so much. And they didn't mind at all.

"Once was another shall now be named Kierrion Demetriv Salazar Slytherin, direct heir to the Slytherin line. And by extension, heir to the Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw line as well. May you find joy and peace, happiness beyond compare, and love that will last a lifetime in this plane. So it shall be written in the book of the universe, so it shall be done." Salazar finished and the whole room shone so bright.

When Harry opened his eyes again, he felt different. It was like he was stronger. Smarter. Was it because of them? He hoped so.

"Now that we have finished, elves…" Godric called and the all eight elves appeared.

"What can we be of service to the masters and mistress'?" the elves asked in unison.

Harry wondered why their grammar was like a humans but then he concluded that these elves would be different because they were elves of the four founders.

"We need to leave tonight. However, you shall not be left alone. The child in Helga's arms is Salazar's heir as well as ours. Kierrion Demetriv Salazar Slytherin is his name and you shall raise him in our stead. You are only to help him until he can talk and walk on his own. But you will serve him until the task he has been given shall be fulfilled. It shall be your choice if you continue to serve him after." Rowena told them.

The female elf with Hufflepuff colors took the child from Helga and the elves nodded.

"We shall raise, care, and serve him to the best of our magic." They said together once again.

The founders nodded and they turned to Harry or now known as Kierrion, smiling at him.

"May Merlin blessed you, child." Salazar said with a soft smile on his face.

"May he keep you safe," Helga spoke.

"May he keep your magic flowing and pure," Rowena added.

"And may Merlin watch over you." Godric finished and they vanished as a flash of light came out of nowhere.

Harry was stunned.

He was now Slytherin's heir. As well as the other three founders.

When Harry accepted the task of going back (not like he had any other choice), he had not expected this. This was far from what he had thought would be happening when he crawled away from the Dursleys. But he wasn't complaining.

Definitely not.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	4. Ch 3 Growing Up The Second Time Around

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

**From here on out, Harry will be called Kierrion.**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Growing Up The Second Time Around**

Days, weeks, and months had come and gone. Kierrion had learned to walk on his own at the age of two. Two months later, he was able to talk without slurring due to the baby tongue that he own now. He began to study the books in the library that the founders had left him. He was now nine years old in his new body and yet he still looked like a five year old boy. He even corresponded with the goblins at Gringotts to check if the Potter vault was still there.

The goblins requested that they meet with him because the information he was asking for was very private and it was not something to be spoken through owls. Kierrion sighed and knew that there was no other way. He asked the male elves to accompany him to Gringotts the very next morning.

One of the things that Kierrion found very thankful from being the founders' heir was that his eye sight was no longer horrible nor was his body that thin comparing to the one he own one life time ago. His hair was still black but it was longer and more tamed, tied back with an emerald ribbon. He had fair skin and he his magical core more bigger, he could hide his scar under glamors without having to check if the glamor was still in place after an hour. He was wearing a dark green turtle neck with black pants and black shoes. His robe was black with the Slytherin seal as the robes' brooch. It was big enough for wizards, witches, and other magical creatures to see the seal's design.

The elves didn't hunch their backs like normal house elves did. No, the elves of the founders had more manners than that. They walked with their heads held high and boxed around Kierrion who earned stares from the people who were at the bank that morning.

They were led straight to Head Goblin's office on the second floor.

"Head Goblin Ragnok, Mr. Slytherin is here for his appointment." Said the goblin who had escorted them.

"Very well, send him in."

Kierrion and his elves were ushered inside the office and immediately, he felt multiple spells being cast. The Head Goblin stood up and bowed his head,

"Good day, wizard Slytherin."

"And good day to you as well, Head Goblin Ragnok." Kierrion replied. He had taken the liberty of studying goblin manners and etiquette.

He sat down on the chair facing the goblin.

"Your letter was of great surprise to us here at Gringotts. If I may, why are you inquiring about the Potter vaults, Young Lord Slytherin?" Ragnok asked him politely yet with authority. Kierrion nodded.

"I know my inquiry must have cause your good office confusion. However, I inquired about them simply because I was once known as Harry James Potter. Just a year and a half ago, I was named Kierrion Demetriv Salazar Slytherin, heir to the Slytherin line as well as Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, and Ravenclaw. If you want proof, these elves will provide you with their memories and if it needed, we can perform a blood ritual to prove my claims." He told the goblin.

"My apologies, Young Lord. I do not mean to doubt your words yet we have protocols that cannot be overlooked even if you were from one or four of the Hogwarts' founder's lines." Ragnok explained, not wanting to offend the boy in front of him.

Harry shook his head, "It is alright. I would have doubted you instead if you took my words alone with no other proof to verify my claim."

Ragnok was impressed with the young child in front of him. He looked like he was five or six years old. But being the heir of four old magical lines, it didn't surprise the goblin that the boy was smart. With a wave of his hand, a blank parchment appeared in front of Kierrion and a silver dagger floating right beside it. The Slytherin elf took the dagger and used the tip of the dagger to prick his young master's index finger then proceeding to drop three drops of blood on the parchment.

_**Harry James Potter**_

_**Kierrion Demetriv Salazar Slytherin**_

_Heir to the Potter line_

_Heir to the Black line_

_Heir to the Slytherin line_

_Heir to the Hufflepuff line_

_Heir to the Gryffindor line_

_Heir to the Ravenclaw line_

_**Vaults:**_

_Potter family vault_

_Potter trust fund vault_

_Black family vault_

_Salazar Slytherin's personal vault_

_Helga Hufflepuff's personal vault_

_Godric Gryffindor's personal vault_

_Rowena Ravenclaw's personal vault_

When words stopped appearing, Kierrion's eyes widen in surprise. Black family vault? Did Sirius name him his heir from the start? He thought Sirius did it _after_ he got out from Azkaban. There were more things he had to find out aside from the two main tasks he was sent to do.

"Well, you are indeed, Harry Potter, Young Master Slytherin. I shall not ask how this came to be since I can feel that my mind and my soul are being restrained by some power. And it is not yours or your elves' powers." Ragnok informed him and Harry was relieved to know that the goblin wouldn't push.

"Proceeding to your inquiry, the vaults are still open and Harry Potter's magical guardian is Albus Dumbledore. There is a letter that was given to us by your parents a month before they passed away. They instructed that if anything happened to them, the letter is to be read and followed down to the last line. However…" the goblin paused and showed an expression of great annoyance.

"Albus Dumbledore came the next day and named himself your guardian, informing us that your godfather, Sirius Orion Black was sent to Azkaban for betraying your parents to the Dark Lord. The letter in question was then sealed and kept hidden upon Dumbledore's orders." He continued. A thick file came out of nowhere and Ragnok flipped through the pages.

"It has been recorded that the Potter family vault had been accessed by one Albus Dumbledore, taking a few items and had created a payroll to three accounts. One account is the Weasleys, another to a Hermione Granger, and the other, the Dursleys." He goblin informed Kierrion.

For the man-child, it seemed like the whole world had stopped turning. Did he just hear Ragnok right? Dumbledore was paying the _Dursleys_ with _his_ money? Was this what happened to his old life? And why was Dumbledore paying the Weasleys and Hermione? Did he miss something during his previous life? What was he missing?

"How much has Dumbledore moved to these accounts?" Kierrion asked.

"Let's see… The Weasleys receive ten thousand galleons a month, Hermione Granger receives five thousand a month, and the Dursleys receive one thousand pounds a month." Ragnok inform Kierrion, who looked like he was about to tear something or someone apart.

"May I know how much do the Potter and Black vaults contain?" Kierrion asked.

Ragnok flipped through the pages and turned the file for Kierrion to read.

_**Potter Family Vault:**_

_Galleons: 713, 200, 394_

_Properties: est. 30, 180, 123, 288_

_Jewelries: 475, 673_

_Potions: 2, 378, 123_

_Books_

_Paintings_

_Family wands_

_Brooms_

_**Trust Fund Vault:**_

_Galleons: 394, 288_

_**Black Family Vault:**_

_Galleons: 534, 810, 713_

_Properties: est. 76, 730, 223, 843_

_Jewelries: 741, 120_

_Potions: 1, 473, 709_

_Books_

_Paintings_

_Family wands_

_Brooms_

It took Kierrion a substantial amount of energy to stop himself from losing what little restraint he had. He owns so much and yet in his first life, Dumbledore left him to work and beg for his food and clothes. The more Harry spent trying to find out the secrets Death had mentioned, the more he was getting angrier at Dumbledore who obviously was the one behind his abuse and mistreatment.

"Is there any way to remove Dumbledore immediately as my magical guardian and stop this payments? And is there a way to retrieve the items Dumbledore had taken out without my permission?" Kierrion said with anger lacing every word.

Ragnok was stunned, did the boy not know about this?

"Young Master Slytherin, has Dumbledore not sent you the bank statements we give yearly?" he asked and he got a shake from the boy. It seemed that the young master was too angry to speak. And even Ragnok was becoming angry as well. Dumbledore, it seemed, has been stealing from the Potter vaults and was paying three accounts using the Potter's own money _without_ the boy's knowledge.

"Yes, there is a way." The goblin said and with a wave of his hand, a document appeared before Kierrion and a black quill.

"This document states that you will be transferring the contents of the Potter Family vaults and the Trust Fund vaults into the Slytherin vault that is now in your name. Also, by signing this, you shall be removing Dumbledore as your magical guardian without him knowing that it was you yourself who has done so. When your signature appears, immediately, the Potter Family vault and the Trust Fund vault will be transferred and the empty vaults will crumble." Ragnok explained which Kierrion didn't waste any time thinking.

"This is a blood quill, isn't it?" Kierrion asked which shocked the gobbling.

"Yes it is, young master. It is the only way to have all these arrangements done immediately and with utter discretion."

Harry nodded and signed the document, biting his tongue to hold in any sound that he was about to make. He signed as Kierrion Slytherin. He no longer thought of himself as Harry Potter. He was no longer the Boy-Who-Lived. He was now Slytherin's direct heir, not to mention heir to the other three lines as well.

When he had finished, he saw the Potter Family Vault and Trust Fund Vault disappear from the page that he was looking at earlier. Kierrion nodded his approval and turned to look at Ragnok.

"How will I be retrieving the items Dumbledore had taken?"

"Fear not, young master. The items that Dumbledore had taken are now inside your Slytherin vault. And the items he had taken are: The Potter Cloak Heirloom, The Mirror of Erised, and the Potter Family Pensive." Ragnok informed his client who was stunned.

He owned the mirror and the pensive? Kierrion was one strike away from losing his control. He better finish up soon or he might cause Ragnok unforeseen harm.

"Head Goblin Ragnok, I shall request that we continue our transactions two days from now. I am no longer in the right state to continue as of the moment. Dumbledore had done me wrong that I cannot hold in much longer my anger." He said as cool as he could. Ragnok was amazed at how well-mannered and controlled the boy was after hearing all that he did.

"Very well, Young Master Slytherin. We shall resume again two days from now, same time as today. May Merlin be with you and keep your magic pure." He greeted the wizard.

"And may the great goblin protect your hoard and keep your gold flowing." Kierrion greeted back and left the office.

"Young Master Kierrion, we have been granted access to apparate out without having to leave the bank. Shall we bring you home now?" asked the Ravenclaw elf.

Kierrion nodded, "Please. I do not think that I can contain my anger much longer."

They could see hurt, anger, and betrayal in his eyes and nodded to their young master's command.

The elves apparate Kierrion directly to Salazar's dueling/practice chambers and they popped out instantly, hearing their young master scream out loud and his magic breaking free. The whole house shook from the intensity yet it remained standing. The doors opened a few minutes later and the females elves rushed to tend to their young master who was crying on the floor.

They apparated him to his bed chambers and left him alone upon his request.

Was Dumbledore doing this the first time around?

Did he really pay the Dursleys' to abuse him?

And why was he paying the Weasley's and Hermione?

He had more questions than answers. He stopped crying and waved his face clean. He decided to walk back down to founder's study which was his now, trying to find the answers as he went. Despite the past years, he had not thought of Dumbledore or any of his friends. He had focused on expanding his knowledge as much as he could. He knew that he was going to need it as soon as he went to Hogwarts.

He reached the study and asked the female Hufflepuff elf for some honey tea and biscuits. It was going to be one long afternoon of thinking and contemplating.

He took out a quill and some parchment, writing down all his questions first and finding the answers after.

_Why did Dumbledore make himself my magical guardian?_

_What was in the letter that he had instructed to be sealed away?_

_Why was he paying the Weasleys and Hermione?_

_Why did he take the cloak, mirror and pensive from the family vault?_

_Was he paying the Dursleys to abuse me the first time?_

_Why did he give me the cloak as a Christmas gift, saying that James Potter had left it in his possession?_

_Why did he take the mirror out from the vault and made me look at it during Christmas?_

Seven additional questions on top of his two main tasks:

What did the REAL prophecy say?

Who was it that betrayed and deceived from the beginning that caused every event to happen?

Kierrion stopped writing, dropped his quill, and leaned back on his seat, taking a deep breath and exhaling deeply.

Then he remembered: Ron and Hermione running away when the castle was being invaded, Ginny trying to get together with him after he explained that he didn't see her that way but only as a sister, and Molly trying her bloody best to make him spend time with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

It dawned onto him that Dumbledore must be paying them to befriend him and make him depend on them and on Dumbledore. And if he was straight and ended up with Ginny, the Weasleys would be living a better life than the one they had that very moment.

But how about Hermi—"Of course! She would be bribed with knowledge and respect despite being a muggleborn! Argh!" Kierrion yelled at himself.

How in Merlin's name had he NOT seen it? Ron's constant resentment for being poor, Hermione's nagging that either he tells Dumbledore every single problem he had or has her and Ron with him at all times. Plus that one time when she had murmured to herself thinking that he didn't hear her saying: If it weren't for Dumbledore, I wouldn't be risking my neck for you.

Kierrion had never felt so betrayed. It was worse than seeing Ron and Hermione run away together and leave him to defend the castle alone. He stood up; his facial expression so cold that it was like his eyes would leave anyone cold and hopeless. Now he understood why Dumbledore was paying the Weasleys and Granger.

Then the next thought made him angrier: the reason why Dumbledore was paying the Dursleys. To make him look up to Dumbledore as a hero after being 'saved' from the Dursleys. His relatives were _paid_ to beat, starve, and abuse him. To break him and be thankful to Dumbledore, the Weasleys, and Granger for being his family and friends.

He huffed and went to look out the window.

Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Granger, and the Dursleys will have their time. Kierrion will make sure of that. However, he remembered Neville and Luna. He sighed and wanted to see them again. They had saved him when his supposed best friends left him and fend for themselves. He was going to make sure that their lives were going to be hell like how he felt when they had left him.

"Elves." He called.

All the elves came and bowed.

"What can we do for you, Young Master Kierrion?" they asked in unison.

"I want the female Slytherin to spy on the Weasleys. Find out if Dumbledore visits them often. From what I know, elf magic cannot be detected easily. I want you to be extremely carefully. A week of spying on them will do and return here as soon as the week is over." The elf nodded and popped out.

"The female Hufflepuff, check on Neville Longbottom. I want to know how he is being raised by Augusta Longbottom. Three days will be enough." The elf bowed and left.

"Female Ravenclaw, I want you to check up on Luna Lovegood. I am sure that she is about seven or eight years old by now. Three days and do not attempt to mingle with her even if she sees you. Do not talk to her and as much as possible, do not show yourself to her." She nodded and disappeared.

"Young Master Kierrion, despite being elves, may we ask what are your plans? This is for us to prepare for any set back that might occur." The Ravenclaw male elf said with a bow.

Harry was impressed at how different they are from normal house elves.

"Death had sent me here to redo the future that I had come from. It was not meant to end the way it did. Somewhere during my growing up years are the clues that I have to figure out in order to change the final outcome of the human race. And so far, I have found answers to some of the questions that may or may not lead to the main tasks that I have been sent to do. Be that as it may, I vowed to make sure that we all survive, not just the humans but all the magical creatures as well." He answered them with a soft smile yet his eyes showed dedication to his mission.

Yes, He was going to make sure that everything was going to be different this time around.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	5. Ch 4 Malfoy Senior and Malfoy Junior

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 4- Malfoy Senior and Malfoy Junior**

Kierrion sighed as he made his way back to Gringotts with the male elves. He had to finish his business with Ragnok that day so that he didn't have to cause the Head Goblin any more trouble when it came to his outbursts. The morning was spent mostly talking. Ragnok had informed him that Dumbledore would probably find out soon that the accounts have been cut and that the items he took have vanish from his care. Kierrion had no doubt that Dumbledore would see the goblins as soon as he noticed. Ragnok had informed Kierrion as well that his accounts will be handled by himself and Griphook who Harry had taken to liking after the goblin showed hatred and disgust when informed of what Dumbledore had done.

When they were done, Kierrion instructed the elves to head down to Rowena and Salazar's vault and take all the books within. He wanted to study them himself, hoping that somewhere in those hundreds of books, are probable solutions to his problem. "Young Master, shall we be taking Master Salazar and Mistress Rowena's notes as well?" Kierrion nodded and followed Griphook to the cart while Kierrion waited at the lobby.

As he was given as seat by one of the goblins in the waiting area, his eyes caught the sight of blond hair. Lucius Malfoy. Kierrion contemplated if he ought to kill Malfoy immediately or wait. Malfoy Sr., did have connections that Kierrion might come to use when the time came for him to call on the Head of the Malfoy line. So, waiting was going to be his obvious choice.

He watched as Lucius talked with one of the goblins for a few minutes then turned to the blond boy beside him, telling him to sit and wait for him to return. The boy nodded and made his way to the waiting area to wait until his father returned.

Kierrion watched Lucius watch his son as the boy walked away from his father. Just like his father, Draco Malfoy had the same blond hair, facial expression and aura of a pure blood heir. If it weren't for the fact that Kierrion had his set of regrets, he wouldn't have bothered to care about him. Draco sat on the seat opposite Kierrion who watched the other sit down and held his head high.

"Hello." Kierrion said in a whisper. Draco turned to him and nodded.

"Hi. Are you waiting for your father as well?" he asked. Kierrion shook his head.

"No. I'm waiting for my elves to return from my vault. I no longer have parents. They died when I was younger." He honestly told the blond boy. Draco's eyes showed sympathy and sadness.

"My condolences to you for your loss. I did not mean to bring up such horrible memories." Kierrion shook his head again.

"It's alright. It happened a long time ago."

"I'm Draco by the way. Draco Malfoy. You are?"

"Pleasure to meet you, Draco Malfoy. My name is Kierrion Demetriv." He said with a smile. He was going to keep his new last name from the other for a little while until he knew that he could get the Malfoy heir's loyal.

"Demetriv? Are you half Bulgarian?" Kierrion shook his head.

"No, I'm not. It's just how my name is. So, what brings you here to Gringotts?"

"Oh. Well, my father said something about having to buy a few things for my birthday celebration next month. Mother's already planned the event half way and has father withdrawing money to purchase a list of things she had given him. Though I'm with him, I'm not allowed to see the list itself. I told father that coming along with him today would be nothing but tiresome since I won't be able to see anything at all." Draco complained and Kierrion listened.

"Well, if your father would approve, why don't you spend the day with me instead? I don't have friends since I'm locked up at the manor most of the time. And the only playmates I have are my elves." He told Draco, trying to get more sympathy from the blond.

"What? You don't have any friends? Merlin you have a sad childhood." He said.

"_You have no idea how sad my FIRST childhood was like."_ Kierrion thought to himself.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it that way. I meant to say was, don't you have relatives even?" Draco asked, sounding genuinely apologetic. Kierrion was secretly stunned to know that the boy could actually be genuine with his feelings. Had he judged Draco too fast just because of how he had met him before? It was something worth thinking about. Kierrion shrugged.

"My relatives hate me for the sole fact that I inherited everything my parents had and gave them nothing." It was a lie that Kierrion needed to say that moment.

"Well, we can be friends then. I highly doubt that your mud-muggleborn. The goblins would have been mean to you if that were the case." Draco said with a smile.

"You were going to say mudblood right? No need to correct yourself. I know one and I'm sure that she'd be attending Hogwarts next year. She's a know-it-all and thinks that because she eats books, she can boss around people." Kierrion said with disgust in his tone that made Draco laugh.

"I think you and I will get along just fine, Kierrion. If I may call you that." Kierrion nodded.

"As long as I can call you Draco." Draco nodded back.

Just then, Lucius returned first which made Harry wonder just how many books the elves were going to be bringing back with them. Draco stood up and moved to stand next to Kierrion. Lucius raised a brow as he stopped a few inches away from Draco and Kierrion.

"Father, I would like you to meet Kierrion Demetriv. A new friend of mine. Kierrion, this is my father, Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Head of the Malfoy Family, and member of the Hogwarts Board of Governors." Draco said with pride in his tone. Kierrion bowed.

"Good day, Lord Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet your esteemed acquaintance." Kierrion had learned to push a pure bloods buttons by complimenting them and blowing up their ego. Lucius seemed to approve of him by the nod he gave him.

"Good day to you as well, Mr. Demetriv."

"Oh, please call me Kierrion, Lord Malfoy. I was just suggesting to your son that it would probably be more productive on his side if he spent the day with me instead. Since he spoke that you were heading to Diagon Alley to purchase a few things for Lady Malfoy for Draco's birthday, it would mean more if he would not see the things you will be buying to make the party more surprising." Kierrion suggested with all the patience and politeness he could muster.

Lucius turned to look at his son who seemed to be pleading with his eyes to let him go with his friend instead of being dragged around the whole day.

"Kierrion it is then. Though you propose a very convincing proposal, I cannot just entrust my son to a boy who I know not his family background, let along his address." Lucius informed the boys. Draco lost a few of his hope.

"Quite right, Lord Malfoy. However, as I am bound to not introduce my whole name, let my elves speak for me to gain your approval." Kierrion suggested once again which earned him a nodded from Lucius.

"Very well… Where are you—"

Four elves in Hogwarts colors appeared with two bags each cut Lucius from whatever he was going to ask. Then as he inspected the elves, they were neat, clean, and had an aura around them that made Lucius immediately know that they were above normal elves.

"Young Master Kierrion, we have brought all the things you have asked for. Shall we be heading home now?" asked the Ravenclaw elf after they bowed.

"Excellent. And we shall be leaving in a moment. I would like you to meet Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his son, Draco. I suggested that Draco spend the day with me instead of shopping for things that he isn't even allowed to see for his party. I also suggested that Lord Malfoy speak with you to put him at ease regarding the safety of his son." Kierrion said softly yet with authority.

The elves turned and bowed to Lucius and Draco which shocked the two upon hearing the perfect grammar they had along with their uniforms.

"Greetings, Lord Malfoy. Rest assured that Young Master Malfoy will be in good hands. Young Master Kierrion is of noble birth and from a very old family line that even we are sworn to secrecy when in public. If it pleases you, we shall bring you to his manor for you to have an idea of who he really is and that you may be assured regarding your heir's safety." The Slytherin elf said with the perfect expressionless face worthy of Salazar Slytherin's house elf.

Lucius could have done nothing but nod his approval. The way the elf talked was a feat in itself. Elves with such speech have been taught at a very young age and trained every day since then. The elves nodded as they grabbed the bags, formed a circle around the wizards and popped out of Gringotts and back to the manor.

The shock looks on both the Malfoys' faces were priceless. Yet Kierrion had refrained himself from laughing out loud.

"Bring the books to the study; I shall look them over later tonight." The Ravenclaw and Gryffindor elves took all the bags and popped out of the room. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff elves turned to their guests who scanned the lobby in search for answers regarding who their young master was.

The portraits turned and smiled at Kierrion and the guests.

"Ah, Kierrion. You have returned. Have you gotten the books Rowena and I suggested?" Salazar asked, trying to ignore the shock expressions of Lucius and Draco. Kierrion nodded and smiled.

"Yes I have, father. However, you had failed to inform me that the books would be more than fifty. Each elf had to carry two bags each and both bags are magically expanded to its limit." Kierrion said with a small pout.

Helga laughed as Godric chuckled.

"Well, you have to forgive Salazar, Kierrion. I'm sure Rowena has also forgotten how much books she had kept in her vault. I am not surprised at all. However, what surprised me is that they managed to fit everything in eight magically expanded bags." Godric teased, seeing Rowena turned to hide her embarrassment.

Kierrion smiled and shook his head, "It's alright, Uncle Godric."

Rowena cleared her throat to snap the Malfoy's back into attention.

"Kierrion, you brought guests. This is new. You have never done so. Who are they child?" asked Rowena, eyeing the two blonds.

"Father, Aunt Rowena, Uncle Godric, Aunt Helga, these are Lord Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and his son Draco. Draco shall be spending the day with me while his father runs a few errands for the Lady Malfoy. If that's alright with you that is." Kierrion said with a small smile on his face.

Lucius turned to the portraits and then to Kierrion. Right before him was the son of Salazar Slytherin himself? How did that happen? And the child seems to be close to the other three founders as well.

"Malfoy is it? Well, I don't see why Kierrion can't go and play with his new friend. I always did say he studied way too much." Godric gave his immediate approval which made the boys smile.

"I agree with Godric. Kierrion, time for you to spend time with someone your own age for a while. All work and no play make a dull boy." Helga teased which made Kierrion giggle and Godric laugh.

Rowena turned to Salazar who was examining Lucius Malfoy.

"Well, Sal, if you agree then I will too. Godric and Helga already said yes. He is your son." She said with a smile.

Salazar turned to the other three then to Kierrion then lastly to the Malfoys.

"I'm sure you are wondering how it came to be that Kierrion is my son. It is a family secret and it shall remain as. However, you shall be bound to never speak of his family name until he returns to our castle and be introduced as. For now, he shall remain as Kierrion Demetriv. Do we have an accord, Lord Malfoy?" Salazar said with a serious face.

"Of course, Lord Slytherin. Your son's identity shall be kept secret and I swear to hold my tongue and keep him safe." Lucius said with a bow.

Kierrion was stunned at the display. Now that he thought of it, he only thought that Malfoys were evil because of how he had first met them. Add the fact that Hagrid, Ron, and the other Weasleys (save Fred, George, Bill, and Charlie) kept telling him how evil they were. Dumbledore did so as well.

A pure white light engulfed Lucius and Draco for a moment then the light disappeared.

"There. I am sure now that you will keep your vow. Young Malfoy may stay and play with my son. Kierrion, I expect you to be an excellent host to your new friend." Salazar said as he then turned to his son who nodded with a smile.

"Of course, father."

Lucius then nodded.

"Well, I shall return for Draco around four this afternoon. It is my greatest pleasure to have met your son, Lord Slytherin." Lucius said and turned to his son.

"I expect you to behave yourself and not cause Kierrion any trouble." Lucius said sternly.

"Yes father." Draco replied with a smile on his face.

"The male Ravenclaw elf shall apparate you back to Diagon Alley, Lord Malfoy. When you wish to return for Draco, simply call out 'Ravenclaw' and the elf shall appear and bring you back here." Kierrion said and the four founders nodded.

The elf came and left with Lucius, leaving the boys on their own.

"Now Kierrion, you are banned from the library, the potions lab, and the study room while you have your guest here. You may entertain him in the garden, the sun room, the drawing room, or your bedroom. Am I clear young man?" Helga said with a smile.

"Yes, Ma'am. I shall bring him to the garden's gazebo for lunch." Kierrion nodded with a smile before turning to face Draco who was smiling now.

"Are you hungry, Draco? It's nearly lunch time. We can have an early lunch and think of what we shall do for the afternoon with eating." Kierrion suggested.

"An early lunch sounds perfect. And it was a pleasure to be in your presence, Lord Slytherin, Lady Hufflepuff, Lord Gryffindor, and Lady Ravenclaw." He said to the founders.

The founders nodded their approval and both boys left to head to the gazebo outside.

Kierrion was already patting himself on the back for a job well done. He had sure captured Lucius and Draco attention and Lucius' loyalty. No doubt the man would make sure that he was in good terms with the Slytherin heir. Both would find that being on the same page would be profitable for both parties.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	6. Ch 5 News that Matters

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- News that Matters**

While having lunch, Kierrion asked the blond about his parents, his friends, and the rest of the wizarding world in general.

"Well, I've told you about father. My mother comes from the Black family. She has an older sister who unfortunately is in Azkaban at the moment, my Aunt Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black. Married to Rudolphus Lestrange, they both supported pure blood traditions. However, both are in prison with his younger brother, Rabastan Lestrange. The other sister, Andromeda Tonks nee Black, was disowned by the family due to marrying a mudblood. Mother doesn't speak about her but worries about my Aunt Bella more." Draco said with a sad tone.

"Let me try to recap what you've told me so far: you father, along with your aunt, her husband and his brother, supported the Dark Lord's propaganda for change. You other aunt was disown for marrying a mudblood." Draco nodded in awe. He had not mentioned anything about the Dark Lord but Kierrion mentioned it himself. The Slytherin heir looked cool and well composed while continuing his meal.

"I may not have been out so much but that doesn't mean I don't know anything." He said with a smirk. Draco returned his smirk with his own.

After lunch, both stayed at the gazebo and played wizard's chess which amused Kierrion the most. Draco had the huge smirk on his face but then disappeared after six consecutive losses against Kierrion. If it weren't for Ron, Kierrion might not have tried to improve himself just in case he needed the skill to use against the traitorous red head.

Around three o'clock, Lucius had returned earlier than expect. Both boys were having tea in the sun room.

"Please do join us Lord Malfoy. It seems that we have a small matter to discuss. Rest assured that both of us will be benefiting from this conversation." Kierrion said as he took a sip of his honey tea.

Lucius sat beside his son, facing the raven haired boy who was emitting magic through his very skin.

"If I may inquire, what is it that you have in mind?" Lucius asked as he was served a cup of Earl Grey tea. Kierrion smiled as he placed his cup and saucer down on the table, crossed his legs and gave the older man a knowing smile.

"You see, Lord Malfoy, Draco had mentioned earlier that you, your sister in law, along with her husband and her husband's brother, supported the Dark Lord when he was still in power. However, due to some miscalculated and misinformation, the Dark Lord was baited into a trap which led to his early demise." Kierrion began and didn't miss Lucius' sudden stiffness.

"Fear not, Lord Malfoy. You're Dark Lord is not gone, just bodiless at the moment. Do not ask me how I know but trust that I speak the truth. That night at the Potter's residence, it wasn't the boy who had 'vanquished' the Dark Lord as Dumbledore had told everyone. It was the blood magic of his muggleborn mother, Lily Potter nee Evans. They had gone into hiding and she had invoked blood magic which the Ministry seems to label as Dark Arts. Lily Potter had not spoken of it with her husband, Auror James Charlus Potter, who was killed by the Dark Lord before killing Lily Potter."

"This leads me to inform you that it would be in your best interest to request a trial for one Sirius Orion Black and call upon one Remus Lupin. Though both are reported as 'Light' supporters, once they find out a deep dark secret that Dumbledore has kept from them, they will, without a doubt, support the Dark Lord and pledge their loyal to him to seek vengeance for James, Lily, and the Boy-Who-Lived." Kierrion told Lucius with a smirk.

Lucius studied the boy in front of him for the next few minutes. He wondered how the boy knew about the events that occurred during the murder in Godric's Hallow and the disappearance of his Lord.

"Oh I nearly forgot, The Black family were also supporters of the Dark Lord, if I remember correctly that is. Sirius' brother, Regulus Arturius Black, mysteriously vanished just before the Dark Lord disappeared himself. As far as I am certain, Regulus regretted taking the Dark Mark and set out to destroy something that belonged to the Dark Lord. He betrayed his Lord then died after his failed attempt of rectifying his wrong decision."

Lucius was now afraid yet still in awe of the child. Draco was staring, gaping like a fish waiting to catch flies.

"I do not know why you know that much. I cannot even deny it less appearing as a bad liar. However, you mentioned that it would be in my best interest to free Sirius Black from Azkaban? Can you explain this further." He said seriously which made Kierrion smile wider.

"It would be in your best interest because when your Lord returns, and I have no doubt that he will, you will be presenting him with a werewolf and the perfect spy to spy on the Light. Severus Tobias Snape, the current spy, has been… having doubts concerning his loyalty. He owns James Potter a life debt that transferred to his son and his own vow to Lily Evans, to protect her son since she can no longer do so. I know that you know it was Severus who had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy concerning the one 'destined' to kill your Lord. When Severus found out that Lily had been killed, he had been torn since then." Lucius stared incredulously at Kierrion.

"How do you—" Kierrion held up a hand to stop him.

"Severus had pleaded to the Dark Lord to spare Lily Evans and the Dark Lord must have held the man in high regards to actually keep his promise to spare her. However, it was Lily's decision to stand between the Dark Lord and her son. Any mother would probably have done what she did. Severus did not know that the Dark Lord tried to spare her. You know, your son knows, I know, and so does the Dark Lord." Kierrion said with a cold tone.

"Tell me, Lord Malfoy. What do you think happened to the Boy-Who-Lived?" Kierrion asked.

This question caused Lucius to snap out of his stupor and stare at Kierrion. He wondered, What _did_ Dumbledore do to the boy?

"As far as the public was informed, Potter was taken away from the wizarding world and kept somewhere safe. Dumbledore had bragged about wards that kept the Dark Lord and his…"

"Death Eaters. You can say it. You are one of them."

"I was under—"

"The _Imperius_ curse? Please Lord Malfoy. Do want me to believe that you were pathetically weak to not fight off an _Imperius_? Do you _really_ want me to see you as a man that has such a weak will, almost nonexistent, that he lets himself be controlled by others? _Is that how you want me to see you_? Weak, pathetic, a puppet for those that truly have power... _nothing more than a marionette_?" Kierrion asked with a sly tone.

Lucius found himself shaking his head without noticing. Kierrion seeing him like that was something that he wouldn't be able to stand, appearing weak in front of him was far worse than telling him that he was a Death Eater, that he was still loyal to his Lord. He was opening his mouth to confirm that he had always been loyal to his Lord when he remembered how stupid it would be to do that and that's when he noticed that Kierrion's stare was penetrating his very being, it wasn't doing anything, it was just staring. He shivered and his eyes focused on the boy in front of him, his entire being was addictive, it was the same as his Lord's, he glared at the boy, trying to look as intimidating as he did to everyone else, he didn't really know what he was expecting but Kierrion laughing wasn't it.

"I shall be honest with you if you are honest with me, Lord Malfoy. I did say that we'd both benefit from this if we come to an accord." Kierrion said.

Draco pulled his father's sleeve to snap him out from whatever it was that got hold of his attention. Lucius cleared his throat.

"Very well then. Yes, Dumbledore had informed the public that wherever it was that he had placed the boy, the wards around the place would be unaccessible to my Lord and us. However, he had not revealed anything since that announcement which was nearly nine years ago when one reporter dared to ask about the boy during the anniversary of the Dark Lord's demise." Lucius said truthfully.

He knew that lying to Kierrion would be productive or good for him.

"Well, just so you know, if you bring Sirius Black out of prison, not only will you have him indebted to you, the Boy-Who-Live shall probably join the Dark Lord as well. When he finds out that he is being betrayed by the senile old goat, Dumbledore will wish that he had not done what he did and beg for mercy." Kierrion said with a cold and hard tone.

Before Lucius could speak, two elves with a Ravenclaw uniform and a Hufflepuff uniform appeared behind Kierrion.

"Young Master Kierrion, we have returned a day early. We brought news of grave importance." Said the Hufflepuff elf after bowing.

Kierrion turned to her then to Lucius.

"What you hear will be confidential and of outmost secrecy. Whatever information they speak of will never be spoken of again in different company." Lucius and Draco nodded. A bright light once again engulfed them and disappeared.

"Very well, what is it that is so important?" Kierrion asked as he took a sip of his tea.

"Young Master has sent me to spy on the Longbottom child. Dumbledore had appeared today and spoke with Lady Augusta Longbottom. Dumbledore has found out that Harry Potter is no longer in the care of his relatives and is missing. He could not trace the boy which made him decide to place Neville Longbottom as the new Boy-Who-Lived just in case Harry Potter does not appear at Hogwarts next year." Said the Hufflepuff elf.

The news stunned Lucius. He wondered why Kierrion was spying on the Longbottom. And did he just hear the elf say that the Potter brat is missing?

"What?! Harry Potter's gone missing?" Draco asked out loud, unable to contain his shock.

The elf nodded.

"And what news do you bring me?" Kierrion asked the other elf.

"I have found out that Lady Lovegood has passed away due to an accident in their home. The daughter, knew I was there but pretended that I wasn't. She told me that she is looking forward to the day she will meet you. She knows of the truth and will following you to the end, just like she did the once before." The Ravenclaw elf said with a smile.

This made Kierrion smile and nod. He was right about Luna being a Seer. He just didn't know how well she was with her powers.

"Thank you for your effects. You have done extremely well." He told them.

Both elves puffed their chest in pride, bowed to Kierrion and disappeared.

"So, Dumbledore knows that Harry Potter is no longer with his relatives. That was fast. And his trying to make Longbottom his new poster boy just in case the Boy-Who-Live doesn't show his presence next year. If I didn't know better, Dumbledore is as cunning as a Slytherin." He said and laughed.

"Lord Malfoy, if I may ask of you. Invite Lady Longbottom and her grandchild to Draco's celebration. I for one know that Lady Longbottom hates to be lied too and used. She will tear that foolish old man once she finds out that it was Dumbledore who orchestrated the deaths of the Potters and the torture of her son and daughter-in-law." Kierrion inform Lucius who nodded.

"You have secrets and since we are bound to keep them, I shall grant this request. However, concerning Sirius Black, if I do not have any evidence that Sirius Black is innocent, then there is little I can do to set him free. Pettigrew is dead and is probably the only one who knows if it was really Potter's best friend who betrayed them. The only Blacks who are under the Dark Lord's power are Bellatrix and Regulus." Lucius told Kierrion.

Kierrion waved away his worries.

"Pettigrew is alive and well for the time being. As much as possible, try to be discreet regarding Sirius Black's trial. Whisper to the right people that the man needs a trial and that he is actually innocent and that you have the real betrayer in your hands. Speak with Amelia Bones. She is just and will be fair in handling this trial." Kierrion instructed and Lucius nodded in agreement.

Though he did not know how the Slytherin heir knew all that he did, it was better for him to agree with him. Just like the boy said, it would be productive for both of them if things went their way.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	7. Ch 6 Plans, Celebration, and Neville

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

**lostfeather1- **thanks for the very enthusiastic review. I'm glad that you like it. And I'll update as much as I can since I have to update The World's End and Beautiful Lies as well.,** Cherrie-san, Angel4EverLostInLife, .1654 - **lolz. I'll update as much as I humanly can since I have two other stories in line as well.**, Adenoide- **Who sold them to the muggles? Just some bitter squib who decided to kill them since he can't be like them. Harry won't be stupid this time around. Anyone would learn the first time. I thought that giving the founders bigger roles would be something different. Your right, Harry didn't see it the first time because he wanted friends. He never expected that Ron and Hermione were paid to befriend him. Lucius will probably shriek, faint, wake up, and then start to thank the Divine Powers for placing him on the same side as Kierrion. And lastly, yeah. Dumbledore, even in the books, made me look at him like he was hiding secrets. Why wouldn't he train Harry? Why didn't he save him from the Dursleys known how well they hated magic? Why didn't Dumbledore try harder to save Sirius the way he did Severus? So many questions regarding Dumbledore's action that makes me not like him at all. ^_^ **Shannon the Original and falteringvoices. ^_^**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Plans, Celebrations, and Neville**

Lucius and Draco left Kierrion's manor and returned to their own. Though it was too soon, Kierrion knew that Lucius will pull through and get Sirius a trial. That man's temper alone can make Dumbledore cower in fear. Add a werewolf to the equation and you'd get a recipe for disaster.

Draco came over the next day, both planning on how to turn the Longbottom heir to their side. Lucius had encouraged his son's friendship with the Slytherin heir, not only for survival but for the change that the child seem to promise.

"It would be better when you meet Blaise and Theo. It can be very beneficial for you with those two around." Draco remarked, making Kierrion looked at him with a raised brow.

"Tell me Draco, what can Zabini and Nott contribute that you can't?"

It was not a question that Draco wanted to answer but he knew that it would not do any good to pretend that he was better than them. He knew it within himself that there were things that they could do that he couldn't. And vice versa.

"Well, Theo can be very persuasive on his own way. Despite being a child, he has a long strand of patience that even I do not have. He can be gentle and caring but when he stops, Theo turns into something else. Likewise with Blaise. He is quiet and would rather prefer to remain in the shadows. But when someone forces his hand, he will be a an enemy that one wishes not to have provoked." Draco elucidated for the other. He was very proud of his friends, there was no doubt about that.

"How about you Draco? What can you do?" Kierrion asked with a smile on his face. Or was it a smirk?

"With my name alone, I am already of great influence amongst our own peers. They listen to me and they will believe me whenever I tell them news or whispers of events. However, I haven't told anyone about you yet. I wish to introduce you to them during my celebration if it's alright with you." He said, discreetly puffing his chest.

Kierrion smiled and nodded.

"Of course, it will be alright. I would appreciate it very much if you do introduce me to your friends. I'll benefit from it just as you would." Kierrion told Draco honestly which was appreciated by the blond boy.

"I can't wait for you to meet them. Just an advance warning, try not to impress Pansy Parkinson so much or you'll have an annoying girl stalking you for the rest of the night. If you plan to speak to Madam Longbottom during the gathering, it won't do good that Pansy is anywhere near you. Though she doesn't really mean any harm, her gossiping mouth will not do any good for anyone." Draco said with a frustrated sigh.

Kierrion had to laugh at Draco's facial expression. He remembered how much trouble the girl used to be back in his first life. It was amusing to watch the Malfoy heir fight the girl's advances every day from first to sixth year.

"How are the preparations for your soirée?" he took a sip of his tea as Draco groaned.

"That made my birthday celebration sound like some girl's tea party. I see it more like a social gathering more than a birthday party really. Most of the guests are friends of father and mother. Though some relatives are invited, most of them are there for show." Draco sighed with a sad look on his face.

Kierrion never knew that Draco's life, though it looked like it was perfect from the outside, it seemed hallow and cold. Though both his parents were around, it was like they were since both spent more time either at work or having tea with friends. The thought made Kierrion sigh in pity. He was glad that he didn't judge people fast this time around or he would not have known about Draco's home life. There was no doubt that Lucius and Narcissa loved their son but it was not a comforting thought that they think that providing him with a home, clothes, money, and giving him everything he asked for was enough.

Though it was what Kierrion wanted ever since he was little in his first life, he knew that the only true family he could ever had was taken away from him, twice. This thought made his sad for a moment but then shook his head to shake off the thought out his mind. He didn't like to think about it anymore since he knew that it wouldn't change anything. Death himself said that Lily and James' deaths were inevitable, unchangeable.

Lucius and Kierrion corresponded often regarding Sirius' request for a trial. The man had spoken to several people and to Amelia Bones who looked like she was sent multiple _Stunning_ spells. She told Lucius who told Kierrion that they would do everything they could to have the case to be reopened as soon as she could. And she told Lucius that if he could bring Pettigrew to them, it would put Sirius' case for immediate attention.

Kierrion had told Lucius had he would have Wormtail in a cage and all he was waiting for now was for his elf to return.

Draco was drinking pumpkin juice when the elf returned with a small cage. He took a closer look and he saw a rat inside. It was shaking as if it was going to die. When he turned to look at Kierrion, the boy was seething with anger than magic was rolling off his person in waves. His face was losing all expression that had been there just a few minutes ago. The Slytherin heir's eyes also had changed. Draco couldn't help but shiver from the coldness in them. And he swore to himself that if looks could kill, the fat rat would have died the very moment.

"Draco, ask one of the elves to bring your father here. He would probably like to see his old _friend_ as well." Kierrion said as he stood up, taking the cage with him, and was about to exit the sun room when he turned to look at Draco again.

"Oh, and when your father arrives, ask the elf to bring you to the dungeons." With that, Kierrion left the room and Draco turned to the elf with a Slytherin uniform.

"Uhm, can you go and find my father? Tell him what Kierrion just said." Draco said with a nervous tone. The cold and murdering aura Kierrion bothered Draco so much.

"Of course, Young Master Draco." The elf said with a smirk in her face. She left him with a soft pop and returned five minutes later with Lucius who was just as angry as Kierrion had been, without the murdering aura around him.

Draco was still a bit pale from Kierrion's personality change. First, he was laughing and teasing Draco. When the elf came with the rat, Kierrion turned cold, his face expressionless and his eyes promised torture, pain, and bloodshed.

"Draco, are you alright?" Lucius asked his son who had not noticed his father's arrival at all. It worried Lucius when he saw Draco's face paler than normal. His son shook his head.

"I'm not alright father. Just ten minutes ago, Kierrion and I were laughing and joking around like nothing was wrong. When the elf came with a cage, Kierrion changed instantly. His magic… Father, Kierrion's magic rolled off him in waves. It was murderous and promised carnage. I have never seen him that way since I met him. I never even knew he could be so… cold. His eyes were so cold, full of cruelty, and anger." Draco tied to explain as best as he could but he words were failing him.

"If both master follow me, I shall lead you to the dungeons now as Young Master Kierrion instructed." The she-Slytherin elf said with amusement in her tone.

Lucius cast feather-light charm on Draco and carried him, following the elf out the sun room and heading towards the dungeons.

By the entrance, they could already hear screams of agony. Lucius turned to his son who was trying to stop himself from shaking.

"Draco, you can stay up here if you want. You don't have to—"

"No, I will go with you father. I had a feeling that Kierrion was not as innocent and pure as he seem to be. Despite being Slytherin's heir, it did not mean that Kierrion was adverse to cruelty. I need this. I need to see him as he is now." Draco told his father who looked at him with strong eyes.

Lucius sighed as he pleased Draco back down and held his hand as they were led down the dungeon steps, hearing the noise getting louder and louder.

The way down was dark and a bit went. The torches on the walls were the only light that showed the way.

When they reached the bottom, both Malfoy's eyes widen in shock and horror. The elf disappeared after bowing.

They saw a man hanging a few feet off the floor, his wrists were locked in chains and his body was dripping with blood. The floor was already bloody from the slashes Kierrion had given. Draco started to shake again as he felt Kierrion's murdering aura. Lucius was stunned as well when he felt the aura his son mentioned earlier. They could hear whimpering sounds coming from the man who was in chains. He was being tortured to the point that he was bleeding.

"P-please… N-no more…" the man, Wormtail to Lucius, pleaded.

"You dare plead?! You who betrayed the Light?! You who caused me so much pain and suffering?! How dare you plead?!" Kierrion began to whip him again.

Lucius turned to see the whip Kierrion was using. The tip of the whip had four strings with sharp metal of some sort. He focused his eyes and saw that the metal was actually white.

"_No… It can't be… Are those… sharp bones?!"_ Lucius thought to himself. When his mind was able to catch up, he recalled Kierrion tell the traitorous rat that he had caused Kierrion pain and suffering. How come? Did the boy know him? It seemed that Kierrion was into his torture that he had not noticed them arriving.

"Please… I… I'm sorry… I was afraid… The Dark Lord… He was so frightening… He would have killed me…" Wormtail reasoned in between his panting. He was losing so much blood and every whip was painful, tearing open his skin at every contact.

"You could have told them the truth! They would have protected you against him! But you didn't! Instead, you told him and tried to save yourself! You fat useless rat!" Kierrion began to whip Wormtail again and the man screamed in pain. It was painful, and Lucius was glad it wasn't him on the receiving end of the child's anger. He would have never thought that Kierrion was capable to such extreme torture.

Draco was watching Kierrion the whole time. The blond child did not take his eyes off the raven haired one.

"I will make sure that you will remember me… That every time you close your eyes, you will see my face and remember this night… You will regret betraying the people who trusted you… You will regret selling them to save your own pathetic life… You will regret making me losing the only family I have… I will make you regret being the reason that my parents are dead!" Kierrion cried as he pulled out his wand, aiming it at Wormtail.

"_Sectumsempra!"_

The spectators saw a huge slash on Wormtail's chest appear; making his blood gush out and he caught his breath and screamed in unimaginable pain the next moment. Kierrion was panting, his killing aura slowly dying down as he watched Wormtail's blood flow out his blood and fall on the floor. He kept his wand, and turned to the Malfoys who instantly turned to him with shock and horror in their face.

"Now you know. I was Harry James Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-Betrayed by the Light and used to save their pathetic and begrimed souls." He said coldly.

Kierrion snapped his fingers and four elves appeared before him and bowed.

"Clean him up and heal him, but make sure that it leaves scars. Make sure he doesn't die but don't put too much effort on keeping him alive. Azkaban will want to welcome him and break him even more than he already is now. And make sure he doesn't escape. Ward the cell to prevent him from changing into a rat." Kierrion ordered coldly and the elves bowed to do his bidding.

Kierrion left the cell after the elves cleaned him up and moved passed the Malfoys, silently ordering them to follow him.

He led them to the founder's study; the only room Kierrion forbid Draco from entering.

An elf with Hufflepuff uniform came and served Kierrion with a glass of Fire Whiskey and the Malfoys with tea that had Calming Draught mixed in it. Kierrion sat on the green armchair while the Malfoys sat on the blue sofa.

"Kierrion… Calm down, child…." Helga's portrait whispered.

Kierrion nodded and tried to calm himself down.

"So, I'm guessing that these two know who you really are?" Godric said with a tone that was filled with sadness.

Godric hated seeing Kierrion in such a vulnerable state. He hated it as well as the other three because they couldn't hold him and comfort him.

"Yes, they know Uncle Godric. It was inevitable I guess. They had to know sooner or later anyway." He said as he took a sip of his drink.

It burned his throat but it was calming him down.

"Back there, you said that you _were_ Harry Potter. Does that mean you no longer are that boy?" Draco asked when he had drunk his tea straight down.

"Correct. I _was_ Harry James Potter once. But I ceased being him nearly eight years ago when Salazar Slytherin adopted me and made me his heir, magically and by blood. It was powerful magic that altered everything about me. Though I still have green eyes, I barely resemble James Potter anymore. I don't have bad eye sight and I do not have messy black hair. They say that I would be a carbon copy of Potter when he was my age but that will no longer happen." He explained.

Lucius and Draco turned to look at each other then back at Kierrion.

"Well, you certainly don't look anything like Potter, that's for sure." Lucius commented which made Kierrion nod in agreement.

"Today was the last day that I would do anything to avenge my parents. No matter how many I kill, the deaths would not bring them back."

Draco felt a bit sad for Kierrion. To have never known his parents and grow up alone was unimaginable to the blond child. But he knew that Kierrion had things he needed to do. And Draco was sure that no matter what it was, he was going to be right behind him, supporting him as much as he could.

They talked about Draco's celebration and Lucius had received word from Madam Augusta Longbottom that she will be attending with her grandson. Lucius had explained to Kierrion that he had told Augusta that there was something about Dumbledore she ought to know in order to protect her grandson.

"I shall be speaking to her then."

"Kierrion, Draco's celebration will be attended by officials from other countries as well." Lucius said making Kierrion smirk at Draco, who smirked back.

"You were right. It is a social gathering."

"I told you so."

Lucius wondered what they were talking about but didn't bother to ask.

"Well, the gathering will be attended by Fudge himself, along with Umbridge. And sadly, Dumbledore will be attending." Lucius said with a sigh of frustration.

Kierrion shook his head.

"It is understandable, Lucius. It would put a small damper on your name if foreign officials attend but Dumbledore wasn't present. I shall think of a few things to make Draco enjoy his birthday since it more about connections that about him in general." Kierrion said with an evil smirk on his face.

Draco clapped his hand in anticipation. He wondered what Kierrion had in mind but he was willing to wait for it, knowing that his patience will be rewarded greatly.

The days went by quickly and the day of celebration had arrived.

Kierrion had informed Lucius that he would be arriving half an hour before dinner would begin, enough for him to speak to a few people Lucius deemed worthy for the Slytherin heir to speak with. Draco was by the entrance hall, welcoming people with his mother. Blaise, Theo, Vince, Gregory, Pansy, and Daphne were already there and were anxious to meet Draco's mystery friend. The blond boy had been telling them about Kierrion and how amazing, cunning, and sly he was.

"This Kierrion must really be something. I've never seen Draco this excited for anyone before." Pansy commented as they watched Draco looked out the door, waiting for his special guest.

"I agree. Even his father speaks highly of Kierrion. Though I have never heard of him before, he must really be a private person to avoid the social circles and gossip." Daphne joined in.

"I asked mother if he knew of a Kierrion Demetriv but she said no. She's wondering as well as we are right now." Blaise added.

Before anyone could add anything else to the conversation, they heard Draco gasp and clap his hand.

"Kierrion!" he cried out and ran out the door, probably to fetch his guest.

Narcissa smiled as she shook her head in delight. She had taken a liking to Kierrion the moment she had seen him. He was well-mannered, intelligent, and most charming to be in the same room with.

"Happy birthday, Draco. I have brought you something that you might like." Kierrion said with a smile as he saw Draco smile back.

"Really? What is it? Can I see it?" Kierrion shook his head.

"No, you have to wait until later. I promise you that your wait will be worthwhile."

The other children gasped. No one ever said no to Draco before. But Kierrion did and he even told Draco to wait. They waited to see how Draco would react.

"Well, alright. I trust you that my patience will be well paid for." The birthday celebrant said with a smile as he linked his arm with Kierrion and led him inside.

"Good evening, Mrs. Malfoy. You look exceptionally lovely tonight." Kierrion said as he kissed Narcissa's hand after bowing.

"Kierrion, I hope you are not trying to charm my wife." Lucius said as he came with an amused look on his face.

All three and the children around turned to see Lucius coming and stopped beside his wife.

"Of course not, Lucius. I was merely complimenting that your wife looked divine tonight." The boy smiled as Narcissa and Draco giggled.

"Why do you call Lucius by his name but not me?" Narcissa asked, a frown forming on her face.

Draco snickered beside Kierrion.

"Well, if calling your Narcissa takes that frown away, then I shall. Such an expression should not exist on such a beautiful face." Kierrion charmed Narcissa who blushed and held her husband's arm, who was chuckling. The other children were gaping. Kierrion was someone they didn't imagine.

He was the same height as Draco but his posture made him look a bit taller. He was wearing a black suit, with a white long sleeve, an emerald tie, new shoes, and a cloak drape over his shoulders. Pansy swore she saw silver cufflinks on Kierrion's arms.

Lucius came and led Kierrion inside the ballroom, leaving Draco and Narcissa to welcome more guests before the celebration began.

"Lucius! Is this the young man you have spoken of?" a voice called out from near the fireplace.

Lucius saw that it was the Slovakian Prime Minister.

"Oh, Prime Minister Fico. Yes, this is Kierrion Demetriv. Kierrion, this is Robert Fico, the Slovakian Prime Minister." Lucius introduced the young man with pride. Kierrion smiled and bowed.

"Please excuse me for a few moments. It seems that my wife needs my assistance." Lucius said smoothly and left. Kierrion turned back to Robert and smiled.

"**Dobrý večer, Minister Fico. **(_Good evening, Minister Fico_)**"** Kierrion greeted the man who looked surprised.

"**Hovoríte môj jazyk! **(_You speak my tongue!_)**"** the man answered.

Kierrion smiled wider.

"**Naučil som sa rôzne jazyky ako hobby. **(_I have learned different languages as a hobby._)**"** He informed the man who was smiling wider as well. The interpreter was pleased that he didn't have to talk at all.

"**Naozaj úžasné! Nie každé dieťa nájde sa učí cudzí jazyk hobby. **(_Truly amazing! Not every child finds learning a foreign language a hobby._)" Robert said which made his interpreter nod as well.

"**No, ja nie som ako väčšina detí v mojom veku. **(_Well, I am not like most children my age._)**"** Kierrion politely informed the man and his associate.

"**Vidím, že. A skutočnosť, že Lucius nemá nič spoločné, ale chválu pre teba ma zaujímalo, aký typ človeka ste. **(_I can see that. And the fact that Lucius has nothing but praises for you makes me wonder what kind of person you are._)" He informed Kierrion who only smiled sweetly.

"**A čo ste pre seba záveru o mne, či sa môžem opýtať, pán minister. **(_And what have you concluded for yourself about me, if I may ask, Minister._)**"** The boy asked.

"**Že máte oči nevinný ale našej mysli tisíce generácií pred vami. Ste to, čo to vyzerá, ale budete mať veľký zázrak, keď príde tvoj čas. **(_That you have the eyes of an innocent yet our mind of a thousand generations before you. You are not what you seem but you will be of great wonder when your time comes._)" The minister said with pride, huffing his chest.

"**A keď príde čas, kedy budeš? **(_And when that time comes, where will you be?_)" Kierrion asked, raising a brow.

"**Som hneď za tebou. Uvediem svoju ľútosť nad tým, do hrobu, keď nemám pozerať, ako priniesť zmenu na tomto svete. Cítim to z teba. **(_Right behind you. I will bring my regret to my grave if I do not watch you bring change upon this world. I can sense it from you._)" Robert answered truthfully. He would truly regret it to his grave if he missed everything the young boy would be doing.

"**No, ja som polichotený, že ste umiestniť svoju dôveru vo mne a potom. **(_Well, I am flattered that you place your trust in me then._)" Harry said with an angelic smile that would put the heavenly angels to shame.

"**Nebudem ľutovať, že som veľmi istý. Budete žiariť jasnejšie než čokoľvek iné v tomto svete. A táto zmena bude veľkolepé. **(_I will not regret it, that I am very sure of. You will shine brighter than anything in this world. And the change will be magnificent._)"

"**No, dúfam, že na nič iné ako lepší z nášho sveta. **(_Well, I can hope for nothing more than the better of our world._)" Kierrion told the Minister who nodded.

"**S tým súhlasím. **(_I agree._)**"**

"**Bolo mi potešením, že som hovoril s vami, pán minister. Budem sa musieť vrátiť do nášho hostiteľa menej si myslí, že som si uzurpuje pre seba.** (_It was a pleasure to have spoken with you, Minister. I shall have to return you to our host less he thinks I am monopolizing you all to myself._)" he had reached the limit of his patience with the man thought Robert seemed nice, Kierrion knew that he was the kind of man that Kierrion shouldn't indulge with too much this early.

"**Lichotíte ma mladíka. Bol by som rád, keby som bol schopný s vami hovoriť zase niekedy.** (_You flatter me, young one. I would love it if I would be able to speak to you again someday._)" the man said with a laugh, which made those who were nearby gasp. The Slovakian Minister just laughed and smiled in the company of a young boy, who they viewed as the same age as the birthday celebrant.

"**Samozrejme, pán minister. Odoslať úradný list na Luciusa. Buďte si istí, že som ju prijme.** (_Of course, Minister. Send a missive to Lucius. Be assured that I will receive it._)" Kierrion stated which the man nodded in understanding.

"**Bolo mi potešením, Kierrion Demetriv z Británia.** (_It was a pleasure, Kierrion Demetriv of Britain._)" Robert greeted with a smile and a slight bow of his head.

"**Potešenie je na mojej strane, Premiér Robert Fico na Slovenskú. **(_The pleasure was all mine, Prime Minister Robert Fico of Slovakia._)" Kierrion greeted back and bowed before leaving.

Lucius was standing beside Fudge, who looked like he was trying to get Lucius to explain who Kierrion was since everyone saw him talking to the Slovakian Prime Minister and made the usually stoic man laugh.

However, before Kierrion could save Lucius, someone had blocked his way and view of Lucius.

"**Kierrion Demetriv, kakvo interesen mlad chovek ste. Az sŭm zamestnik Krasimir Bŭlgariya.** (_Kierrion Demetriv, what an interesting young man you are. I am Undersecretary Krasimir of Bulgaria._)**"** The man said and introduced himself.

Kierrion looked up at him and smiled, bowing politely.

"**Zamestnik Krasimir, e udovolstvie da se zapoznaem.** (_Undersecretary Krasimir, a pleasure to meet you._)" Kierrione greeted back.

"**Po sŭshtiya nachin, mladi Kierrion. Chukh, che razgovor s slovashko ministŭr -predsedatelya. Az tryabva da kazha, che ste napravili vpechatlenie na nego i ostanalite gosti tuk tazi vecher.** (_Likewise, young Kierrion. I heard you conversation with the Slovakian Prime Minister. I must say, you have made an impression on him and the rest of the guests here tonight._)" Krasimir pointed out with a smirk.

"**Dali tryabva da vklyuchite kakto, zamestnik?** (_Does that include you as well, Undersecretary?_)" the boy asked, smirking right back at the other.

The question made the man laugh lightly.

"**Razbira se. Gledaneto na krasivo dete, kakto sebe si e v sŭstoyanie da postavi usmivka na slovashkata ofitsialna beshe gledka.** (_Of course. Watching a beautiful child as yourself being able to put a smile on the Slovakian official was a sight to behold._)" he told Kierrion.

"**Blagodarya vi za komplimenta, Zamestnik.** (_Thank you for the compliment, Undersecretary._)" the blush had appeared on Kierrion's face on its own, which amused Krasimir.

"**Vie ste dobre doshli. Davam komplimenti , kogato te sa dŭlzhimi. A vie ste otvŭd dumite. **(_You are welcome. I give compliments where they are due. And you are beyond words._)" he told Kierrion who was recovering from his compliment.

"**Molya obyasnete.** (_Please explain._)" Kierrion asked with a look that matched his tone.

"**Ne samo vie ste mlada, krasiva i spirashti dŭkha, imate avtoriteten vŭzdukha za teb vse oshte ne go pokazvam. Mozhete da go skrie. No vseki, koĭto ima dobŭr chift ochi mogat da go vidyat.** (_Not only are you young, beautiful, and breath taking, you have an authoritative air about you yet you do not flaunt it. You hide it. Yet anyone with good pair of eyes can see it._)" he explained with made the blush appear on Kierrion's face once again.

However, before Kierrion could reply, another man had joined them and stood next to Krasimir and had a smirk on his face.

"**Izglezhda, che toĭ e ostavil neshto poveche ot edna marka na teb, bratko.** (_It seems that he has left more than just a mark on you, brother._)" The man said as he was turned to his brother, which surprised Kierrion. Krasimir's _brother_ was _charming_.

"**Kierrion, tova e brat mi i, Anastas, ****Rŭkovoditel na vŭnshnite raboti.** (_Kierrion, this is my brother and the Head of Foreign Affairs._)" Krasimir introduced his brother with a tone that made Kierrion giggle behind his hand. However, that same hand was taken by Anastas.

"**Za men e udovolstvie, Kierrion Demetriv.** (_A pleasure, Kierrion Demetriv._)" Anastas said with a smirk before placing a light kiss on Kierrion's hand.

The gesture made Kierrion widen his eyes in surprise yet Krasimir only groaned in annoyance.

"**Drŭzh se, Anastas.** (_Behave, Anastas_)" he warned his overly charming brother.

"**Az prosto go pozdravi, bratko. Nyama nishto losho v tova.** (_I was merely greeting him, brother. Nothing wrong with it._)" Anastas defended himself and winked at Kierrion who giggled once again after Anastas released his hand.

"**Lucius nyama da otsenyavam, che pravi takava obshtestvena khod na svoya gost, Anastas.** (_Lucius will not appreciate you making such a public move on his guest, Anastas._)" Krasimir told Anastas with a groan. Kierrion watched the brothers interact with each other while the people around watched them, wondering what they were talking about.

"**Mnogo dobre, tryabva da se dŭrzhat. Za men beshe udovolstvie da se zapoznaem otblizo, Kierrion. Nyakoĭ den, bikh iskal da imam vashata kompaniya sama.** (_Very well, I shall behave. It was a pleasure to meet you up close, Kierrion. Someday, I wish to have your company alone._)" Anastas said as he sighed dramatically then walked off with a smirk on his face after the last phrase he spoke.

Kierrion couldn't contain his laughter when Krasimir stopped himself from smacking his brother who was walking away.

"**Molya da ni izvinite brat mi. Toĭ si misli, che e zabaven.** (_Please excuse my brother. He thinks he is amusing._)" he said as he massaged his aching head. His brother could really be so annoying at times.

Kierrion shook his head and smiled.

"**E, toĭ e. Mislya Lucius iska da govori s men. Do sledvashtiya pŭt, zamestnik.** (_Well, he is. I think Lucius wants to speak with me. Until next time, Undersecretary._)" he told the older man, seeing Lucius who was pleasing Kierrion with his eyes.

"**Strakhuvakh se ot tova, za koeto e Anastas. Mnogo dobre, do sledvashtiya pŭt.** (_I was afraid of that, about Anastas that is. Very well, until next time._)" Krasimir said and turned to see Lucius who was glancing at Kierrion. Then with a nod, he moved out of the boy's way and went to look for his annoying brother, making sure that Anastas didn't cause trouble.

Lucius was glad that Kierrion was finally there with him and Fudge. A minute longer and the Head of the Malfoy Family would have blown his head off. Fudge was as annoying as Dumbledore, if not more.

"Kierrion, so glad of you to join us. Minister Fudge, this is Kierrion Demetriv. Kierrion, this is Cornelius Fudge, Britain's Minister of Magic." Lucius introduced with an evil smirk that Fudge didn't see but Kierrion did.

"Good evening, Minister. I have heard so much about you." Kierrion said with a smile on his face.

"Oh have you? I hope it's all good." The pudgy man said and laughed.

The laugh annoyed both Lucius and Kierrion but both managed to rein their emotions in.

"Well, both the good and some not so good actually." Kierrion said with a saddened face.

This made Cornelius raise a brow.

"And what have you heard about me to put such a look of sadness on your face, child?" he asked.

Kierrion looked at Lucius for a second.

"The Minister asked you a question, Kierrion. I think he deserves an answer." Knowing that Kierrion was feigning innocence and hesitation. It amazed him how good an actor the boy was.

"Well, you see Minister Fudge, I have heard a few things that I thought sounded wrong. And it made me a bit sad that a man such as yourself was being forced into such a position." Kierrion said vaguely.

It was clear as day that the young boy had captured the Minister's attention.

"Oh, what do you mean by that child?"

"You see, I heard that Hogwarts' Headmaster dictates what you do and orders you to listen to his every word. As Minister, you should not allow this to happen. Yes, he had defeated the former Dark Lord Grindelwald, but that doesn't mean he can decide what you should and should not do." He said as innocently as he could.

Lucius nodded in agreement, hiding his laughter within.

Cornelius took a few moments to ingest what the boy just told him and slowly nodded.

"You… Are absolutely right. Dumbledore had been telling me what to do since I became Minister, saying it was all for the greater good."

"Greater good of what exactly, Minister? His greater good? Comparing to the other wizarding countries, we are a century behind them. Did you know that educationally, Hogwarts graduates are fifty percent below the average standard comparing to Durmstrung and Beauxbaton graduates? Though it is known worldwide that Durmstrung teaches Dark Arts as a subject, the students are more capable in field work that the British Aurors. Beauxbatons teaches Light, Neutral, and Dark Arts, diversifying its students to blend into any environment they are in. They will be able to adapt to whatever condition they will be placed in. However, Hogwarts' only teaches Light magic. The students know nothing even if they have a subject called Defense Against the Dark Arts. How good will their defense be against multiple opponents?" Kierrion asked with concern.

The Minister stared in wide eye shock. The boy was absolutely right. Every year, he'd get complaints that the aurors lack more train and end up causing more harm than good. Then he frowned.

"But if I make a bill that makes it alright for children to be taught the Dark Arts, what will the public say?" Fudge asked and turned to Lucius.

"I think that this conversation will have to be put on hold. This is neither the right place nor the right time for such a heavy topic. How about we schedule tea next Wednesday? That way Kierrion can explain his concern and you Minister will be able to think about his question." The blond suggested smoothly.

Cornelius immediately nodded and smiled.

"You are right, Lucius. We shall have tea next Wednesday then. Kierrion, I am very impressed with how concerned you are of our education system. We shall have to talk about it more during tea." Cornelius said as he took the boy's hand and shook it.

"I am concerned since I shall be attending Hogwarts next year. And of course, Minister. Tea will indeed be helpful with such a topic we shall be discussing." Kierrion informed the man as he took back his hand and turned to Lucius.

"I shall head back to talk to Draco." He said and the blond man nodded.

Kierrion bid the Minister good bye and left the ballroom and found Draco still with his mother.

Narcissa beckoned Draco to entertain Kierrion instead which made Draco smile and walk to meet his friend.

"You know, even if I was standing by the entrance, news about a young boy my age impressing the Slovakian Minister and exchanging banters with the Bulgarian Undersecretary and his brother who is the Head of Foreign Affairs, have reached mother and me. How many languages to you know how to speak?" he asked with so much interest.

Kierrion chuckled and smiled at Draco.

"You missed the gossip about me impressing the British Minister of Magic just now. And me having tea with him and your father next Wednesday."

Draco gaped in shock.

"No, you're joking right?" Kierrion shook his head and laughed.

"You are beyond words!" Draco said with a huge smile which made Kierrion laugh.

"That's what Undersecretary Krasimir of Bulgaria said too."

Draco laughed along with Kierrion which caught the attention of Draco's other friends.

"So, this is the mysterious Kierrion Demetriv you spoke off in your letters." Theo said with a smile on his face.

"Draco, the shame. He isn't beautiful. He is stunning!" Pansy complimented as she reprimanded the blond.

Kierrion watched in shock as the soon to be Slytherins talk to each other. He didn't remember them being the way they were before. Maybe Slytherins really weren't bad. They do have a reputation to uphold which made Kierrion realize that the children before him were not what they showed everyone.

"Well, thank you for the compliment. But being in the same room as yourself, I can hardly be stunning. You, my lady, are absolutely breath taking." Kierrion said as he kissed Pansy's hand. She giggled as Daphne did beside her.

"Charmer too." Daphne pointed out with a smirk.

Kierrion turned to her and kissed her hand as well.

"Not as enchanting as you though." He told her.

Both girls giggled and the boys groaned.

"I am Kierrion Demetriv, pleasure to finally meet Draco's friends." He said with a smile on his face.

"I'm Blaise Mariano Enzo Zabini." He said as he extended his hand to Kierrion who shook it.

"I am Theodore Jared Nott." He shook Kierrion's hand next.

"My name is Vincent Crabbe but you can call be Vince." Vince nodded at Kierrion and smiled.

"And I'm Gregory Goyle Jr. But most call me Greg." He smiled at Kierrion.

This made him hide his surprise. The Vince and Greg he used to know were dumb and nothing but muscle. But here they were, introducing themselves politely.

"And those two girls who you have charmed to stick to you are Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass." Draco said as he pointed to the girls as he introduced them to Kierrion.

They all asked him how he had met Draco and from where he was and who his parents were. Kierrion displayed a saddened face.

"My parents died when I was about a year two years old. I've been raised by our house elves and the portraits of my family." He told them which made the girls tear up.

"Oh that is so sad! Having to grow up not getting to hold your parents is horrible." Daphne said as she wiped a tear away.

The other boys were a bit saddened as well. It was a surprise that the boy before them which such an angelic smile had been raised by his house elves and having his parents portraits around but nothing else. It was heart breaking. But Kierrion smiled still and made them forget about it.

"Don't worry about it. At least I still get to talk to them even if it's just their portraits. It's better than nothing." He told them.

After letting the topic slide, Draco turned to see Neville Longbottom arrive with his grandmother. He discreetly nudged Kierrion who then turned to also see Neville arrive. The Neville that arrived wasn't the same Neville Kierrion remembered. The Neville before him was confident and fit, his teeth looked perfect even from afar and his hair was long and tied back with a red ribbon, just like Kierrion but with a green one. The moment Neville and Kierrion's eyes made contact, Neville knew who he was and nodded. He confidently made his way to where Draco was with Kierrion and the others.

He had a small pot of a single white rose, blooming majestically.

"Happy birthday, Draco." He said politely as he gave Draco his gift then turned to Kierrion, looking serious.

"If you would be so kind, may I have a few words with you in private?" he asked and Kierrion didn't hesitate. He nodded and turned for Draco to follow them to the other room.

"We'll be right back." He told his friends who looked confused.

When they got to the other room, Draco closed the door and together, Neville and Kierrion cast multiple silencing and locking spells.

Neville turned to Kierrion for a second then pulled the other boy into a hug.

"Oh Harry! I was so worried about you and Luna! I thought… I thought I would never see you again!" the Longbottom heir cried on Kierrion's shoulder.

Draco instantly understood that Neville was like Kierrion, he had his memories of his old life.

"It's been quite a while since someone called me by that name… It's alright Neville. We're back here now. And this time, we can change what happens. I will tell you tomorrow what had happened after…" Kierrion hesitated, biting his lower lip and looking away.

Neville pulled away and wiped his tears. He had a sad smile on his face which made Draco wonder what he was thinking.

"It's alright, Harry. You can say it. What happened to you and Luna after I died?" he asked bravely which made Draco's eyes widen in shock. Neville Longbottom had died? How? Kierrion shrugged.

"After the shack you were in blew up, Luna and I managed to apparate to Rio de Janiero. We were doing well for a while. But the peace didn't last long. The managed to find out what Luna was when she was buying our food and followed her to where we were hiding. They had us trapped in but we already prepared for the worse the moment we got there. We managed to avoid being killed in the house but as we were heading for the border out of Rio, a couple of passing cars stopped and began to shoot us. Luna managed to apparate us out to the beach…" Kierrion paused again.

Neville got worried.

"What happened next, Harry?"

"Nev… Luna got shot just before she got us out the desert and into the beach. We were in a forest and the beach was in front of us. I thought that we managed to get away. But when Luna turn to face me, she was bleeding. She said that the bullets got her vital organs and not magic could save her. She… She died in my arms, Nev." He said as he fell on his knees, hugging Neville's lower body.

Kierrion was crying and it was the first time Draco saw him cry. It was truly soul crushing. The blond understood that both boys had gone through trials that he could never imagine let alone experience himself.

Neville pulled Kierrion back up and held him.

"It's alright Harry. It wasn't your fault. You did your best. I'm sure Luna would understand. I've spoken with her and she said that she doesn't blame you. She told me about the elf you sent to watch her and she asked me to thank you. And she said that she is a bit angry at you for not visiting her as soon as you could have learned to walk." Neville said and chuckled. He wiped Kierrion's tears away and smiled.

Kierrion was glad that Neville and Luna remembered like him.

"I didn't know. Death didn't tell me that he would make you keep your memories like me. I hoped but I wanted to wait until I saw you again. Then if you didn't have your memories, I would have kept you away from the trouble and protect you and Luna and everyone." Kierrion said with a sad look in his eyes.

Neville laughed.

"Luna was right then. That if I didn't approach you, you would have kept us away and protect us on your own. You haven't changed at all this ten years, Harry. And with that knowledge, you should know that you won't be able to keep Luna and me away. And Draco too, from the looks of it." He said as he smiled at the blond who snapped out of his musings.

"Of course. Though I do not know what had happened before, I won't want it to happen again. From how Kierrion reacts and plans, it's not a world I want to grow up in." Draco said seriously.

Neville nodded and turned back to Kierrion, "What happened after Luna died?"

The whole room became dead quiet.

"I killed all the muggles. In less than a year, I was the only human being left on the planet. So I came back to Hogwarts and cast the _Killing Curse_ on myself. There was no point on prolonging my life if there wasn't anyone else there with me." Kierrion said as he rubbed his left arm with his right hand.

Neville sighed.

"Well, you're not alone. You have me, Luna, and Draco. We'll make sure we don't make the same mistakes again. Besides, I told Gran the truth. That was the reason why she agreed to attend this gathering. I told her when Luna owled me and told me about the elf you would be sending her. I immediately told Gran everything and she was stunned beyond words. When my words began to sink in, being angry would be an understatement of how she felt after she found out the truth. Though it took her about a week to calm down, she managed to pull herself together just in time Dumbledore came to visit. I'm sure your elf has told you."

Kierrion nodded.

"Dumbledore tried to make me the replacement of you but Gran told Dumbledore off. You should have seen it. It was so amusing to see Dumbledore white as sheet while Augusta Longbottom had her words." Neville said as he laughed. Kierrion laughed along.

"Well, it's good to have you back here as well, Neville. I go by Kierrion Demetriv now." He said.

"I know. I know your whole name. I took the title of Lord Neville Franklin Gryffindor. I am his heir as well. Godric told me about you and what you went through. He kept me updated with what you were doing. Luna is now Lady Luna Cirilli Ravenclaw. Though we do not have anyone with us for Hufflepuff, Godric said that Lady Helga wasn't disappointed. Though she wanted to be part of the change, she knew that her heart still yearn for peace without the manipulations and lies." Neville said with a smile.

Kierrion understood and nodded.

"Well, we should send an elf to Luna so we can meet tomorrow. The sooner we meet up, the more plans we can make. We need to find out who started all the lies and deceit." He told Neville.

"Death told me the same thing. I'm sure we'll have answers." He told Kierrion.

Draco was feeling a bit left out. Neville and Kierrion used to be friends in their former life. He didn't even know what he was to Kierrion before. And for some reason, he didn't want to know. He might not like the answer to his question so he'd keep it to himself. Though it felt a bit painful that Neville came along and be close to Kierrion, Draco knew it would be good for the other to have someone who remembered the past to talk to. He didn't notice that Neville and Kierrion were looking at him with smiles on their faces.

"I hope you are thinking that because Neville is here, I wouldn't want spend time with you. Because you would be totally wrong, Draco. You are no longer the same Draco you were in our old life and I like you the way you are now. And you are my friend. I would understand if you wouldn't want to be friends with me." Kierrion said sadly.

"Of course not, you dolt! I don't care if your Merlin reincarnate! I'm still your friend! You're stuck with me! So there!" Draco said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

Neville and Kierrion looked at each other and laughed.

"I think I will like this Draco more, Kier."

Kierrion nodded and hugged Draco.

"And your stuck with us as well." He said which made Draco smile at them.

Draco was glad that he wasn't going to lose Kierrion as a friend. And he gained another friend as well, Neville Longbottom. Or should he say, Lord Neville Franklin Gryffindor. Yup, Draco felt happier since he and Kierrion became friends.

Kierrion, was glad that he didn't have to explain everything to Madam Longbottom. But he still had a chat with her which she had apologized for her mistakes before. Kierrion shook his head and told her that she wasn't at fault. Dumbledore had manipulated her and everyone to his plans and they were sent back to make sure it doesn't happen again.

Augusta vowed that she would be a hundred percent behind him, Neville, and Luna. Kierrion was thankful for the thought.

Now, all they need was to meet up with Luna and they could start making plans for Draco, Kierrion, and Neville's entry to Hogwarts next year.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**

**All translations are by Google Translate. So if there are mistakes here and there, NOT my fault.**


	8. Ch 7 To Mr Nicholas Flamel

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 7- To Mr. Nicholas Flamel, Owner of the Sorcerer's Stone**

The next day, Neville, Luna, and Draco were having tea in the sun room. Kierrion had gone to his study to fetch a few papers of plans that he had made since he got there. He had taken the time in the last nine years to write down all the adventures he had done with Hermione and Ron. He also wrote down the names of the people that got involved at some point. Kierrion had taken the time to recall all the things that had happened during his first life on earth. He was confident that he got every adventure and every person written down.

In the sun room, Draco felt glad that he was there with Neville, Luna, and Kierrion. The other three shared the same memory of their horrible past, which was something Draco didn't have. Yet, here he was. Trusted by Kierrion and now Neville and Luna.

"You're right, Neville. I like this Draco better." Luna said with a dreamy look on her face. She was eight years old in her current body yet she was only a year younger that Neville and Kierrion in total.

"_That would mean that she's… around… twenty-eight or twenty-nine…"_ he thought to himself.

But then again, the real age didn't matter much to him. Because they made him feel like he was welcomed. He did, however, wonder, what Luna and Neville kept saying that they like him better than the old one.

"_What was my old self like to them? Weren't he friends with them like how I am with them now?_" he asked mentally. Apparently not.

"_Besides, Kierrion also said the same thing before. That he liked you better than the old one._" Draco's mind reminded him which made him forget everything else.

Kierrion.

Kierrion Demetriv.

Kierrion Demetriv _Salazar Slytherin_.

He was a puzzle that no one could easily solve.

He was perfect in every single way:

Charismatic

The perfect gentleman

Witty

Has a sense of humor

Cunning

Undeniably brilliant

And he was caring despite his dark side.

Everyone had a dark side.

Then it came to Draco, since he met Kierrion, all he ever spoke about to his father, mother, and friends was Kierrion. About how funny, how smart, and how amazing he is.

"_Pansy was right. You are in love with him._" His mind teased him which made him blush out of nowhere.

"_I am not in love with him. He is just very interesting, that's all. Every time I see him, his always up to something which makes me—"_

"_Which makes you like him more. Don't try to hide it. You're in love with him. Just wait and see. You'll come to understand it soon."_ His mind said and stopped teasing which relieved him since Kierrion returned to the sun room with his notes.

However, as Kierrion sat back down and staring at his notes, he saw that the first thing that had happened during his first life was the report of the break in at Gringotts.

"We need to write a formal letter to Nicholas Flamel, owner of the sorcerer's stone. Back then, Dumbledore took it from Mr. Flamel, stating that it was best to hide it where no one would think to look, at Hogwarts." Kierrion said and Neville nodded.

"I agree. Dumbledore seems to be orchestrating the whole mess." Said the Gryffindor heir.

"I almost forgot, have you collected all the Horcruxes yet?" Luna asked.

Draco wondered what in Merlin's beard are Horcruxes. Neville turned to the blond and smiled.

"Horcruxes are dark objects that hold a piece of the Dark Lord's soul. It's what's keeping him from dying."

The blond's eyes looked like it was going to pop out of its sockets.

"Yes, I have Luna. I got the cup, the locket, the diary, the diadem, and the ring. I ought to apologize to Lucius for stealing the diary. Merlin knows Tom will be so mad when he finds out." Kierrion said and chuckled.

Neville and Luna joined in.

"What do you mean apologize to father?" Draco asked with a confused look.

"You see, Dray. The Dark Lord had entrusted Lucius with his diary which contains his soul. I took it yesterday when everyone was busy. I have to apologize to him for not asking him right out if he did have the said diary. But it was better that way." Kierrion told Draco.

"Yes, I think Kierrion taking it without asking was better. You see Draco, during our second year, your father's hatred for the Weasleys' got so high that he placed the diary in Ginevra Weasley's cauldron when they met at Flourish and Blotts. Lucius wanted to frame Arthur by using his daughter so that the bill Weasley was trying to push wouldn't go through. However, it nearly killed the youngest Weasley and Kierrion back then. Ronald Weasley was useless and so was Lockhart, which we have to do something about him as well." Neville explained and turned to Kierrion during the last phrase.

Kierrion merely laughed.

"Lockhart will remain alive. I already have plans regarding him. Let him bask in his pretentious glory for now, the same as that stuttering fool, Quirell." He told them.

"Will we be helping the Dark Lord this time around?" Luna asked as she took a sip of her tea.

No one spoke for a while, all eyes on Kierrion.

"I haven't thought of that one yet… We shall see as the time comes. First and foremost, we have to get that stone in our hands. Which means we have to Flamel to see us." Kierrion told them and they nodded.

Neville and Luna were trying to draft a letter when Draco walked up to where Kierrion was standing by the window.

"Uhm… Kierrion. May I ask you something?" Draco's voice showed nervousness which made Kierrion wonder why.

"Of course, Dray. What is it?" He asked with a smile on his face.

Draco fidget on the spot he was standing on, staring at the floor that suddenly became more interesting that the room itself. He then sighed. It was now or never.

"I wanted to ask you what you meant when you said you like me better than the old one. Neville and Luna said it as well. I want to know what I was like before. We're we friends back in your old life?" he said with eyes that were screaming 'Please tell me the truth'.

Kierrion sighed and turned to Neville and Luna.

"Draco and I shall be heading to the gazebo for a bit of fresh air. We'll be back soon." The other two nodded.

Kierrion grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him along gently. Draco stared at Kierrion's hand which was holding his own. It was soft and warm. Draco couldn't help but hold on to it as well.

When they got to the gazebo, both sat on the stairs and Kierrion was still holding Draco's hand.

"You have to understand that back then, I was greatly manipulated by Dumbledore and his people. I was told that Slytherins were horrible people and that whoever goes to that house ends up a dark wizard… The first time we met, it was in Madam Malkin's. You were getting fitted and so was I. The first friend I ever got was Hagrid and you insulted him in front of me. You were arrogant, snobbish, and a bit of a bully. I hated bullies back then because my own cousin was. In my first time, I was raised by horrible muggles that beat, starve, and order me around. I lived in a cupboard until I was eleven. I knew how to cook at a young age. I knew how to garden, do laundry, and clean the house. It was how I was raised then." He paused.

"When I got to the station, I met another friend, Ronald Weasley. He became my friend while we were on the train. Then when I saw you again at the castle, you insulted him and his family which made me so angry. It was then that I refused to be your friend. You were sorted into Slytherin and I am sure you will still be in that house now. However, when I was being sorted, the Hat nearly sorted me to Slytherin as well because I was a perfect fit. Then I remembered you and I begged the hat to not put me there. I was placed in Gryffindor with a little hint of hesitation from the Hat. Now I know why. Since then, you and I have been at each other's throats until the Final war. I will not tell you want happens then because it will never happen now." He said with a smile and wiped the tears Draco was shedding.

Draco launched himself to Kierrion's arms and hugged the boy.

"I'm s-sorry… I'm so sorry." Was all Draco said, over and over again.

Kierrion smiled and held the boy close, trying to calm him down.

"You have no reason to apologize. We were very different back then." He told Draco who was now sobbing.

He pulled Draco away and wiped his tears with a handkerchief he transfigured out of nowhere.

"When I first saw you at Gringotts, I knew that I wanted to have you as my friend this time around. That you were a much better friend than the Traitor and the Mudblood would ever be. That is why I made all those efforts to have you with me on the day, knowing that you and your father would know who I really am sooner that I wanted or planned to. That is why we like you more than the old one. Because we have had the chance to meet and know the real you instead of the one you show the public." Kierrion said as he cupped Draco's face, sniffing.

"R-really? You won't throw me away or stop being my friend?" Draco asked.

"No. I won't stop being your friend. I want you to be my friend this time around. And nothing will take you away from our side. Neville and Luna will also fight tooth and nail to keep you with us." He smiled at the blond who was now smiling back.

"Are you alright now?" Kierrion asked him one last time and got a nod.

"Good. Come on then. Let's see if they got the draft done." Kierrion said as he stood up.

Draco nodded and stood up after Kierrion. He took hold of Kierrion's hand and smiled. Both walked back to the sun room feeling better.

"We've finished the draft. All you have to do is read it and we'll transfer it to a formal parchment and send it." Neville said with a smile when Draco and Kierrion came back.

Both sat down and read the draft together.

_To Mr. Nicholas Flamel, owner of the infamous Sorcerer's Stone_

_We are writing to you to request an audience with yourself regarding a stone that is in your possession. _

_The matter, of which cannot be written down, shall be discussed whenever you wish to schedule the appointment. Rest assured that we have no ill intentions or any desire to steal your stone. We merely wish to discuss a vital issue which may not seem believable but is the utmost truth._

_Hoping that you would grant us a moment of your time._

_Respectfully Yours,_

_The Heirs of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin._

Draco nodded in agreement.

It was direct to its point and kept light yet exudes importance.

"Good. Time to write it down and sign it." Kierrion said and Luna accio'd the formal parchment while Neville got the quill and ink.

Kierrion had fancier penmanship now since he made sure to practice which paid off.

Draco called for an elf and the female Hufflepuff came. Kierrion instructed her to send the letter to Nicholas Flamel and she popped out.

"Now that we have the stone out of the way, how about we discuss the birthdays of two others that is scheduled as the seventh month dies?" Luna said with a smile on her face which made Neville and Kierrion groan.

"Can you not say it that way? It makes me remember bad things." Neville whined which amused Draco.

For him fuss about it must mean they either didn't like to celebrate their birthday or they didn't like the way Luna phrased it. Draco guessed it was the latter.

"Well, since a lot more people have access to Malfoy Manor, why don't you two have it there? We can have a double celebration instead of one." Draco suggested.

Neville and Kierrion looked at each other, then to Luna, who was already nodding. They knew it was going to end up the way Draco suggested.

"Very well, but we keep the guest list as low as possible." Kierrion said.

Draco smirked, "Well, I shall make sure you invite the Slovakian Prime Minister, the Bulgarian Undersecretary and his brother."

Kierrion groaned and dropped his head on the marble coffee table. Draco laughed while the other two wondered if they had missed something.

"You see, the Slovakian Prime Minister had taken a liking to Kierrion after he impressed the man by speaking to him in his language. It was talked about in whispers that Kierrion had cheered the man up which made my celebration lighter than usual. Add the special attention Kierrion got from the Bulgarian Undersecretary and his brother, everyone was talking about 'that young charming boy who managed to converse with high ranking officials and got smiles from them'. Kierrion also got a tea invitation from Fudge as well. Next Wednesday if I'm not mistaken." Draco said with a smirk.

Kierrion nodded his head yet kept in glued to the table which made the other three laugh.

The afternoon went by that they didn't notice that it was starting to get dark. Kierrion wanted them to stay for dinner but it would have been rude to their families if they did without proper permission.

"Dinner tomorrow then. We can start making the guest list while eating." Luna said as the female Ravenclaw took hold of her and left.

Neville and Kierrion sighed together and Draco laughed.

"See you both tomorrow then." Neville said as the male Gryffindor elf came and popped out with him.

Kierrion turned to Draco who was smiling.

"Did you have fun today?"

"Of course I did. Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for."

Draco nodded and the female Slytherin elf came and whisked him off to Malfoy manor.

Kierrion went to his study room, hoping to speak with the founders.

"I'm glad that mine and Godric's heir have returned as well." Rowena said with a smile on her face.

Kierrion sat down on the armchair facing them and nodded.

"I am as well. If they didn't, I would have kept them away from all this."

"Well, we're just glad that they are here as well, dear." Helga said with a motherly expression on her face.

Salazar had yet to speak and he looked like he was in deep thought.

"Something wrong, Sal?" asked Godric.

"I do not know if it is 'wrong'… However, I cannot help but think why Dumbledore would do these things."

"Well, that is what we have to find out, father. Why Dumbledore orchestrated such an elaborate catastrophe that even he himself wasn't able to survive to the end."

None of them spoke for a while.

"I think it's time for you to head to bed, child. Tomorrow will be another day for thinking. You have done enough for one day." Rowena said lightly and the other suggested.

"Very well, I shall head up and rest. Pleasant evening to you four." Kierrion said and bowed before leaving the study.

"That child and his friends have been through so much and are forced to do it all again." Helga said with a sad tone.

"It cannot be help, Helga. Only they can change the final outcome of the future. Only they can do something about it." Godric said with a confident voice which made Rowena and Salazar nod in agreement.

"They may have the power but that doesn't mean I like it." Helga said as she went quiet.

The other three felt the same way as her.

Kierrion, Neville, and Luna didn't deserve to repeat their lives again but it was the only way.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	9. Ch 8 Dinner, Sleep, and Afternoon Tea

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Dinner, Sleep, and Afternoon Tea with the Alchemist**

The next day, Draco came over early for lunch and began to write down possible guests for Neville and Kierrion's birthday celebration. Kierrion had allowed Draco free reign for the moment but was planning to double check later on. They were at the gazebo when a regal looking white owl swooped in with a letter attached to its leg. Kierrion offered it a piece of meat which the owl took graciously and flew away, probably back to its owner.

Draco stopped eating and turned to look at Kierrion who was staring at the seal on the letter.

"Who's it from?" Draco asked.

"Nicholas Flamel."

Draco dropped his fork and quickly stood up, moving next to Kierrion's side. Kierrion slowly opened the letter and found a short note inside with impeccable penmanship that has obviously been practiced over time.

_To the Heirs of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin_

_Though you request leaves so much room for theories of my own, I can sense that it is of outmost importance._

_This note will serve as a portkey and will bring you to my manor at precisely three o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow._

_N. Flamel_

None of them spoke for a little while. Then Draco sighed and sat back down.

"Well, you have the invitation now. Make sure that you be very respectful and remember to get straight to the point." Draco reminded Kierrion who raised a brow.

"And why do you speak like you are not going?"

"Well, it said heirs to the founders. It didn't say that the heir to the Malfoy line is invited as well."

Kierrion smiled, stood up, and gave Draco a hug.

"You will be going with us since you are planning the change as well. You shall be standing in as Aunt Helga's heir since we have none." He said as he kept smiling.

Draco was stunned that Kierrion wanted him to be a big part of the whole thing. Not only in the planning but also with meeting Nicholas Flamel. Draco couldn't help but smile back.

"Thank you, Kierrion. I will honor your request of standing in for Lady Hufflepuff's heir." He informed the other who nodded.

Then Kierrion saw the list Draco was making and groaned.

"Is it really necessary to write Robert, Krasimir, Anastas, and Cornelius' names on the top?"

Draco merely smirked and went back to writing names of guests to pass the time.

Luna arrived an hour before tea and immediately sat with Draco and assisted in writing names of possible guests which made Kierrion groan. Neville came ten minutes later and groaned along with Kierrion as he watched the two blonds continued their writing.

Kierrion spoke to Neville and told him that Flamel had responded and both began to write their own list of what to tell the wizard when they meet up with him for tea the next day. Draco had told Luna about the letter but both decided to let Kierrion and Neville deal with it while they deal with the guest lists, themes, and the whole set-up in general.

During tea, Draco and Luna gave the other two copies of the guest list they had made and told them that they could add people who they wanted. Both upcoming celebrants sneered when they saw Dumbledore's name on the list with the Weasleys as well. Draco had placed Snape on the list as well as Minerva McGonagall. It would have been strange if Neville would not invite them since his family was a member of the 'Light' and all.

"It cannot be helped but we will make the best out of the situation." Kierrion commented which made the other three nod in agreement.

"But I still don't know why it was necessary to place Robert, Krasimir, Anastas, and Fudge on top." Kierrion added with a pout which made Draco and Neville laugh. Luna looked confused which led the laughing boys to tell her why they were laughing. After, all three were laughing while Kierrion pouted more.

"But remember, you did tell me and Neville that the Slovakian Minister said he would side with you no matter what. Though I do not know why he seems confident, it is a plus on our side. To have people with political standing will be of great advantage when the time comes." Draco said seriously.

Kierrion nodded but sighed in frustration.

"It just makes me feel like I'm being used as bait." He whined.

"Well, with that breath taking face of yours and your impeccable manners, we have to put it to use. Just like Luna's sensitivity to possible outcomes and Neville's 'Light' connections. The more people we get on our side, the more people we have to spread Bumblebee's true appearance. Those people know more people. It might mean less spreading on our part when the time comes." Draco explained which Neville instantly understood. Luna nodded while Kierrion sighed again.

The afternoon flew by and dinner came.

Dinner was spent talking to the founders, asking them of advices and pointers when dealing with aged wizards.

Salazar and Rowena gave most of the advices while Helga and Godric reminded them from time to time to be respectful and mind their tone, language, and manners.

After a while, Luna brought up the topic about the party once again and told Neville and Kierrion that her and Draco will be planning everything and will require minimum input from them which made the celebrants shiver in fear. With two blonds in control of the whole event, Neville and Kierrion only feared for their future together.

All four rested for tomorrow's meeting with Nicholas Flamel. Luna, Neville, and Draco were staying for the night just so they could wake up early the next day and go through their list again to make sure that they remember everything that they had to say.

Draco knocked on Kierrion's door, a pillow in his arms. Kierrion opened his door and wondered what Draco wanted.

"Is something wrong Draco?"

Draco blushed and tried to hide half of his face in his pillow.

"I… Can I sleep next to you? I'm not used to sleeping alone in someone else's house." He said, nearly whispering.

Kierrion smiled and opened his door, letting the blond boy in and closed the door afterwards.

"I'm sorry…" Draco apologized but Kierrion shook his head.

"It's alright. You have nothing to be sorry about. Come on. Let's get some rest now. We have a big day tomorrow."

Kierrion held Draco's hand leading him to the king sized four poster bed, tucked him in, and rested himself. Both were facing each other, smiling.

"Good night, Draco."

"Good night, Kierrion."

Then both boys slept peacefully. The lights magically went off and the room went dark. Only the light of the moon outside Kierrion's window showed Draco Kierrion's peaceful resting face which made him smile and close his eyes to sleep as well.

The night soon turned to day and Draco found himself in the arms of Kierrion. The other boy's arms were firmly around his waist, making sure that he didn't go anywhere. Draco smiled, slowly turning to face Kierrion, and closing his eyes once again, snuggling closer. It was easy to fall back to sleep when Draco was humming to the beating of the other boy's heart.

A few more minutes passed, Kierrion stirred and felt that he was holding on to someone. He opened one eye lid and saw Draco snuggling close to him. He blinked a few times then stared into Draco's peaceful face. Kierrion couldn't help but smile and touched Draco's nose.

"Time to wake up now, Draco…" he said softly.

Draco snuggled closer which made Kierrion chuckle lightly.

Then Draco's eyes shot open and saw Kierrion smiling at him. He did a double take then sat up, moving back and nearly falling off on the other side of the bed. Kierrion quickly grabbed Draco before he could fall which made the blond fall on top of him from the force of the pull. Kierrion smiled while Draco blushed.

"I'm sorry." He quickly got up and ran to the door, leaving Kierrion to laugh at Draco's response.

Draco was still young and that made Kierrion remember to mind his actions when dealing with the child. Though he had the body of a child, he knew that it would not be wise to make Draco think that he had feelings beyond friendship with the Malfoy heir.

"_Draco's ten and you're thirty. Despite having the body of a boy, Draco and Lucius know the truth. You're going to be a pedophile if you keep it up."_ Kierrion's mind reminded him which he agreed whole heartedly.

Besides, he didn't come back to make sure he had a stable love life. He came back to save the wizarding world and their kind.

He sat up, stretched for a few minutes, and went to shower and prepare for the day ahead.

Kierrion carefully applied shampoo then conditioner on his hair. Since he decided to keep it long, he made certain that it would be tamed, smooth, and silky. And so far, he had done a good job of keeping his hair in check. Kierrion also became more conscious with his skin and had taken measures to keep it smooth and blemish-free.

After getting out of the shower, he wore robes that befitting the heir of Salazar Slytherin. He left his chamber and met Luna in the hallway who was heading down to the dining room for breakfast.

"I advise you to be careful around Draco, Kierrion. He is young and impressionable. He might think that you care for him more than a friend should." Luna said with a knowing tone that Kierrion knew was her way of tell him to watch himself. He nodded and offered her his arm as they descended the stairs, making her giggle as she took his offer.

Neville and Draco were already there when the other two arrived. Draco sat on Kierrion's right while Neville was seated on his left and Luna beside him.

"Good morning Neville. I hope you slept well." Kierrion greeted his friend.

Neville stood up to pull Luna's seat out.

"It was well. Thank you, Kier. How was yours?"

"It was peaceful. And upon waking up, it brought a smile to my face. I haven't had a peaceful sleep in years and that includes our old life as well." Kierrion said as he sat down, noticing Draco blushing yet remaining silent.

Luna noticed as well and smiled.

"How was your sleep, Draco?" she asked the other blond who was a bit startled when she addressed him.

"I-it was alright." Was all she got from him which made Kierrion chuckle behind his cup of coffee.

"Well, let is make a recap of what we have to speak with Flamel later today." Kierrion said as he placed his cup down.

All three of them looked at the papers beside their plates.

"Well, we have to first introduce ourselves of course." Neville stated the obvious.

"Then when he asks why we wanted an audience with him, we tell him directly that it involves his infamous stone and a certain Hogwarts' Headmaster." Draco added before sampling a piece of his bacon.

"Surely he would ask how we know such things, we would have to be honest and tell him what we know, hoping the whole while that he will take us seriously." Neville reminded them.

"He will listen to us. However, I do not know if he will fully believe us." Luna said as she took a bit of her toast.

"He will, I am sure of it." Rowena joined in.

"Good morning, Aunt Rowena, Aunt Helga, Uncle Godric, Father." Kierrion greeted the portraits with a smile.

The portraits nodded back at him and the other three.

"As I remember correctly, he had portraits of us in his study. If you ever need us, we shall assist you, child." Helga said with a smile on her face and the other three founders nodded.

"Remember to tell him your reason why it is better to have the stone in your possession that Dumbledore. Even we know it is not safe to place it in a castle full of children. Merlin knows how dangerous that can be." Salazar said with a tone.

"Oh we know, father. Back then, a troll was let into the castle as a diversion by one of the teachers who wanted the stone. There was also that huge three headed dog, violent winged keys, giant chess pieces that could kill you and a mad man after my life. All because of some damned pro—" Kierrion stopped and cursed under his breath.

"You haven't gotten the prophecy, have you?" Luna asked and Kierrion shook his head.

"I nearly forgot. I spent most of the years studying and soaking up as much knowledge as I possibly could. I also spent the time gathering the Horcruxes and blocking every attempt Dumbledore made to access the information regarding the caving of the Potter vaults." Kierrion explained which made Neville and Luna nod.

"It's alright, Kierrion. We still have time to get the prophecy. Father knows a few members of the Unspeakables. Why don't you ask him to give you a few minutes in the Hall of Prophecies? You know where it is?" Draco asked.

"Yes, I still remember which shelf it was. I could never forget since it was that adventure that got Sirius killed due to my brashness." He said with a regretful tone.

"Kier, Sirius is still alive here. We can still save him. I'm sure Lucius will do everything he can to secure a trial for him." Neville reassured his friend who smiled at him in silent thanks.

"I still think that Dumbles asked for the stone to lure the Dark Lord to Hogwarts and have you two meet. What I do not know is why." Draco declared with a confused tone.

The other three thought about what he said as well.

"If you ask us, which none of you have, we believe that Dumbledore seeks to have a second chance at glory and fame. Since Harry Potter had been called 'The Wizarding World's Savior' and not him any longer, he wants the fame once again." Rowena informed them with a straight Professor like tone.

The four slowly nodded in agreement.

"That could be a possibility. Even Weasley basked in the small fame he gained from being the Gryffindor Keeper." Neville reminded Luna and Kierrion who nodded as they recalled the memory.

Breakfast flew by once again and the four children spent the remaining hours in the study were they went through mountains of books and notes of Rowena and Salazar.

"Were these the things you went to Gringotts for the day we met?" Draco asked as he stopped flipping through the pages of the Dark Arts book he was holding.

"Yes, these are the contents of the eight bags the elves had with them when they came to bring us here." Kierrion asked as he stopped what he was doing to look at Draco.

Both went back to flipping through the books and lunch came by without them noticing.

None of them were really hungry so they simply asked for sandwiches and fruits for lunch. All four ate while reading and were reminded by the female Ravenclaw elf that their portkey was going to activate in ten minutes.

The four straightened themselves and stood in front of the fireplace a minute before the portkey glowed. They took hold of the parchment and then they felt the pull from within their stomachs.

The next thing they saw was that they were in the middle of the entrance hall with two people waiting by the stairs: Nicholas Flamel and his wife, Perenelle.

"You must be the heirs of the Hogwarts Founders." The man said with a smile on his face.

"Come children, tea will be served in the garden." The lady said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and ushered them through the living room and out the big French doors leading to the beautiful garden.

When they were seated, tea and cakes popped out of thin air and the couple turned to their guests.

"You already know who were are but we shall introduce ourselves again. I am Nicholas Flamel and this is my wife, Perenelle." He said.

"May we know who you are?" Perenelle asked softly.

"Good day, Lord Nicholas and Lady Perenelle. I am Luna Cirilli Lovegood Ravenclaw, heiress of Rowena Ravenclaw." Luna began with a smile.

"I am Neville Franklin Longbottom Gryffindor, heir of Godric Gryffindor."

"I am Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, proxy to the heir of Helga Hufflepuff as mandated the heir of Salazar Slytherin who is also the heir to the Hufflepuff line." Draco bowed his head in respect.

"And I am Kierrion Demetriv Salazar Slytherin, heir of Salazar Slytherin and the three founders."

"Yes, we have spoken with them earlier during lunch. All four of them have named you their heir yet Ravenclaw and Gryffindor had their heirs by blood. Just to inform you Kierrion, you are actually Slytherin's descendant through your mother's line and Gryffindor's heir through your father's side. Hufflepuff had vouched for Young Malfoy's proxy status as well." Nicholas told them which made them stare and gape.

Draco was the first one to snap out of his stupor.

"We are sure that you are wondering why we requested an audience with you." He said and the couple nodded which made the other three snap out of their thoughts as well.

"You see, Lord Nicholas. We are sure that in between the second to the last week of July next year and the first week of August the following month, Dumbledore will be sending you a letter stating that keeping the stone, that provides you with immortality, at Hogwarts would be safer than it being at Gringotts. We have, in good authority, to say that the proposal will end disastrously." Kierrion stated with a grave tone.

"In what authority do you speak of?" asked Perenelle.

The four looked at each other and sighed.

"This may sound very unbelievable but we swear on our magic that what we share is the outmost truth." Luna said and all four glowed brightly for a second when they nodded in agreement.

"Kierrion, Luna, and I have already lived this life once before. However, the outcome of our future ended abruptly. Both muggles and magical beings died nearly four years after the Dark Lord was vanquished for the final time. Three years after that, the magical world was invaded by the muggles and our kind was eradicated almost instantly. They're weapons were overwhelming that it didn't take long for the magical world to be exterminated down to the last three." Neville began.

"Neville, Kierrion, and I managed to escape the magical world… However, Neville was severely wounded and had volunteered to be our cover while Kierrion and I run to safety. The hiding place where Neville was exploded, killing him instantly. Kierrion and I managed to reached Brazil and hide out for _almost_ a month. Yet somehow, they found us and nearly managed to trap us inside our hiding place. We had escaped to the country side, planning to head to the border line but were caught by passing hunter who recognized us for some reason. I managed to apparate Kierrion and me out to a forest near a beach." Luna stopped which made Neville hold Luna's trembling hand.

Kierrion took it as a sign to continue their tale.

"When we thought that we had escaped, we found out that Luna got hit just before we got out. The muggles managed to hit her vital organs and no amount of magic I had then was enough to heal her. She bled and died in my arms, leaving me as the last remaining magic user on the planet." This time Kierrion paused and Draco spoke next.

"To avenge our kind, Kierrion walked back to Rio and killed the whole town in less than a day. He no longer cared if he killed the women and children since they killed our women and children as well. When he was done, Brazil was left in ruins. America, Europe, the Middle East, Asia, and Australia crumbled within a year, leaving Kierrion the last _being_ on the planet. He came back to Hogwarts and killed himself, realizing that living alone in the whole wasn't such an interesting idea." Draco said and held Kierrion's hand for him to continue.

"I met Death at the Waiting Room. He took the form of a teenage boy which now amuses me since no one really knows what he looks like. He told me that the Divine Powers didn't like how the world ended and that I had died under false information. They sent me, Neville, and Lune back to change how the future turned out. We were instructed to find out who it was that started the whole deception and the lies which led to the destruction of the world. Death told me to look for the real prophecy and know what it actually said, which I haven't done since I got caught up with other tasks but we'll get to it later this week." Kierrion said, ending the explanation.

They watched the couple look at each other and whisper so low that even they couldn't hear anything. Then after a few more minutes, both turned back to their guests with a smile.

"We believe you since the Founders had already told us a few things about you before you came. One can never be too sure and this case demands a high level of truth." Perenelle began and turned to her husband.

"However, one thing in your story that _I_ must correct is that it wasn't between the second to the last week of July and the first week of August that Dumbledore request that he keep the stone safe." Nicholas said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that, Lord Nicholas?" asked Luna who voiced out the same question the other three wanted to ask.

"Please call us Nicholas and Perenelle. And what my husband meant was that Dumbledore didn't ask him of the stone during the time you mention. He had written to us last month, asking to meet with Nicholas. It was the Founders that suggested that we put his request on hold since they knew you were going to want to talk to us and try to stop us from giving Dumbledore the stone." Perenelle explained.

"We do not wish to know the details concerning the future yet what we ask of you is that are you sure of your plans in regards to the stone? I would want to know that the stone will not be used to bring harm on the entire human race. I did not create the stone only to be used as a weapon to end the life of humanity." Nicholas added.

The other three turned to Kierrion.

"Rest assured that we do not plan to bring harm to the world with your stone. Though what we intend to us it for is still not clear. Until we hear the whole prophecy, the stone's purpose will remain blank for now." He answered which made his companions nod as well.

Nicholas and Perenelle smiled at them and nodded.

"Very well, we shall relinquish the stone into your care. However, we cannot simply tell Dumbledore that the stone is safe in someone else's care. He will want to know who it is and will probably try to convince us that the stone is not safe unless it is under his care." Perenelle imparted.

Kierrion turned to his companions and seemed to have a mental conversation. It took them a few minutes to speak once again.

"How about we create another stone that would pass off as the sorcerer's stone and give it to Dumbledore? There is no doubt in our minds that what happened during our old life will happen now but with a few alterations since we move to change the possible outcomes." Neville proposed to the group.

The plan seemed satisfactory and achievable.

"Well, your proposal has merit and creating another stone will be of no trouble at all." Nicholas said and smiled.

Kierrion, Luna, and Draco nodded at Neville who smiled at his friends.

"Very well, we shall grant Dumbledore's request and tell him that he is to take the stone to the castle on the first week of August. That way, he will believe that we are entrusting him the real stone for safe keeping." Nicholas enlightened the guests with his own plan.

The children nodded and they proceeded to having their tea.

"If you don't mind me asking, how does it feel? To come back after dying?" Perenelle asked with a worried tone.

Kierrion, Neville, and Luna turned to each other and sighed.

"For me, it was a bit disorienting. Since I died first, I spoke with Death before them and he told me what he had told Kierrion. He even said that my grandmother deserved a better death than being shot being a muggle hand gun." Neville said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"When I was dying, I knew that it wasn't the end for Kierrion. However, I did not know that I and Neville would be returning as well. Since I am younger by a year, Death kept me with him until the death of my mother came to be. He brought me back on the day my mother was going to die. My father took me out to search for Scottish Mumbling Humbags. I knew the moment my mother left the living plane. Death told me that her death, the death of Kierrion's parents, and the incident that led Neville's parents to insanity cannot be changed. So I was resigned to pretend that I didn't foresee my mother's death." Luna explained which caused her to shed a few tears.

Neville transfigured a piece of his hair into a tissue and gave it to Luna, who took it with a sad smile.

"It seems that we met Death differently. I remembered feeling like I was falling down after I killed myself. Death poked me and told me to wake up. When I did open my eyes, a face of a teenage boy in front of mine which led me to sit up without thinking that I would probably hit his head as I sit up. I did managed to butt heads with him which was really painful." He said as he rubbed his forehead in recollection. The others laughed.

"After that he told me about the Divine Powers not liking how the planet ended, about the lies and deception of one man, and how I shouldn't have died the way I did. Death then told me that I was going to be sent back to change the future and make sure that the planet didn't die like it did the first time. However, he didn't tell me that he was going to send Luna and Neville back as well. However, I am grateful that they did return. Draco has been a great friend despite knowing who I really am but with Neville and Luna, it would have given me people who I once knew and help me with the new life I was given. If they had no recollection of the past, I would have kept them far from the trouble. Draco is different. While I wanted to keep him safe as well, I also wanted to change the relationship I had with him. Back then, I had judged him with the false knowledge of what his family was like. I turned down his offer of friendship which I regret now since I have gotten to know him well." Kierrion said and turned to smile at Draco who smiled back.

"I knew that Kierrion would have kept us away from harm which led me to owl Neville and tell him what Kierrion was planning. Luckily, Neville had kept his memories when I sent him y first letter, asking if he remembered who I was. I was relieved that he did and we kept in close contact after. For some reason, a portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw was in my bedroom when during my old life, it wasn't there. She had told me about Kierrion's new identity and his new status. No longer the famed Boy-Who-Lived, he was made Salazar Slytherin's heir as Neville and I were made heirs of Rowena and Godric. I asked Neville if Kierrion contacted him and when he said no, I knew Kierrion was still the same old person he was back then." Luna said with a smile on her face.

"Well, I didn't want you both to go through the same thing twice. Though I didn't want to place Draco in harm's way, I had to make up for the wrong I had done to him the first time around." Kierrion defended himself which made them laugh once again.

The rest of the afternoon was spent sharing tales of the old way of magic from Nicholas and his wife. The children listened and were amazed at how different it was back then.

It was an hour before dinner when the four guests decided to head back to Kierrion's manor. Nicholas and Perenelle promised to keep them updated in regards to Dumbledore and the making of the fake stone. They went back into the house and Perenelle went to Nicholas' study to fetch the stone from the crystal case it was kept in. Nicholas handed the stone to Kierrion who immediately gave it to Luna who had placed it in her pouch.

"We should have tea again soon." Perenelle said as she handed Neville a red rose, it was their portkey back to Kierrion's manor.

"Draco, Perenelle and I discussed briefly in regards to the future turn out of events. We do not have children thus we have no one to give everything we have to when we finally leave this plane." Nicholas began and held his wife's hand.

Kierrion, Luna, and Neville already knew what the couple meant.

"We would like to ask if you would allow us to name you our heir and leave everything we have to when we leave." Perenelle asked with a smile.

Draco was stunned.

Nicholas FLAMEL and his wife were asking him to be their heir when they die.

"I-I-I-I wo-would b-be ho-ho-honored, Lord Nicholas." Draco stuttered.

"That was a lot of I's." Kierrion teased which made Draco nudge his rib.

Neville, Luna, and the couple laughed.

"Thank you. We shall send your father a written document containing our wishes to make you our heir." Perenelle affirmed for the last time.

Draco nodded in thanks and Nicholas activated their portkey.

"We shall have dinner next time." He said before the children disappeared from Flamel manor and back to Kierrion's study.

The rose then withered and turned to ashes.

"To say that the afternoon was interesting would be an understatement, wouldn't it?" Kierrion asked with a smile on his face.

"Of course it would be, Kierrion." Helga answered and giggled.

"Thank you for your help. If it weren't for you four, we probably would have had a harder time convincing Flamel and his wife that we speak of the truth." Luna said as she curtsied and received nods from the founders.

"And a congratulations to Draco who will soon be Lord Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy Flamel, heir of Nicholas Flamel." Neville informed the founders who applauded along with Luna and Kierrion. Draco blushed and bowed his head to hide his embarrassment.

"Well, dinner will be served in a little while so go up to your rooms and freshen up. You can tell us the minutes of your meeting with the Flamels over dinner." Salazar said which made the other founders nod in agreement.

The four went up to their rooms and changed for dinner.

An hour later, they went back down and sat an ambrosial meal while chatting with the founders. The four took turns in telling them what they discussed and the plan they had come up with to trick Dumbledore into thinking that Nicholas was giving him the real stone.

"Well, you children better keep it safe until you have a plan for it." Helga told them and they nodded.

"I suggest that you retrieve the real prophecy within this week so you will have fewer things to worry about when Kierrion has his tea party with the Minister and Lucius." Salazar teased his son who groaned.

"Now you know how I feel when you called my party a soirée." Draco said smirking which made Kierrion groan and the other laugh.

After dinner, they decided that resting early was for their benefit. They needed the sleep since they were going to be planning how to retrieve the prophecy from the Ministry the next day.

They were in the hallway when Kierrion called Luna's attention before she entered her room. Neville and Draco turned to listen as well.

"Luna, you never did tell us if your father knew who you are and about us." Kierrion pointed out.

Luna smiled at them.

"Of course he knows. He would not have allowed his _eight year old_ daughter to sleep in other people's homes now would he?" she said and entered her room after bidding them a good night. Neville greeted them as well and entered his own. Kierrion turned to Draco who was trying not to blush.

"Will you be sleeping with me tonight, Draco?" he asked and got a nod from the blond boy.

"Well, when you're ready for bed, just come in. No need to knock." Kierrion instructed with a smile and entered his room the same time Draco went into his.

Twenty minutes later. Draco opened Kierrion's door slowly and saw the other smile at him. He entered with his pillow again and walked slowly to the bed.

"I'm sorry for the—"

"I did tell you last night that you have nothing to apologize for. Now come on so we can get some rest. We have a plan to cook up tomorrow." Kierrion reminded the blond and chuckled.

Draco crawled into the bed and the lights went off, leaving the moonlight to shine through Kierrion's window just like the night before.

"Good night, Kierrion."

Kierrion smiled and pulled Draco closer to him.

"Good night, Draco. Pleasant dreams."

Draco smiled and snuggled closer to Kierrion and closed his eyes to rest.

They had a very eventful day and tomorrow was going to be yet another for them to prepare for their future entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

**A/N: Just so everyone knows, Neville will end up with Draco in the end and Luna with Blaise. ^_^ Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	10. Ch 10 Of Prophecies, Shopping, and

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

**Chapter 9- Of Prophecies, Shopping, and Weasleys**

When morning came, Kierrion dragged Draco out of bed and down to the dining room for breakfast in their sleeping wear. Luna and Neville were in their sleeping wear as well. Draco, who was scowling, tried to fix his hair with his fingers as much as he could. Kierrion smiled and with a wave of his hand, Draco and his hair were smooth and straight. Draco's scowl turned into a thankful smile and Kierrion nodded.

"Good morning, Kier. Draco." Neville greeted before yawning once again. Luna giggled behind her cup of honey tea as Kierrion and Draco sat down.

"Good morning, Neville. Luna. We have a big day ahead of us." Kierrion said as he took up his fork and knife and began to eat his breakfast.

The female Ravenclaw came and gave him the morning paper before leaving for the kitchens once again. Kierrion was about to put his silverware down when Neville grabbed the newspaper and gave it to Luna.

"You can read it _after_ you finish your breakfast. You'd end up not finishing your plate if we allow you to read." She said without looking at Kierrion. Neville smiled and Draco snickered when Kierrion pouted.

After eating, Luna gave the paper to Kierrion who took it upstairs with him. They all went back to their rooms to bathe and change. Half an hour later, they were all gathered in the study when Kierrion arrived.

Neville looked defeated which made Kierrion raise a brow. The founders were chuckling which made the Slytherin heir more curious that ever.

"Luna and I shall be discussing the party details while you and Neville go retrieve the prophecy. The less the number of people going to the Ministry, the more chances of you getting it back with little trouble." Draco explained before turning back to Luna who was explaining about the type of cakes they could choose from.

Kierrion sighed in defeat as he sat across Neville.

"Should we fear our adventure to the Ministry or their party planning skills?" Kierrion asked Neville who simply shrugged.

The two boys began discussing their trip to the Ministry after lunch as soon as Lucius' reply arrived.

Draco had owled his father the night prior and asked if he could meet them at the Ministry lobby at one o'clock. Draco didn't say anything specific aside from telling his father that Kierrion and Neville were meeting him there.

At half pass nine, the Malfoy owl came with the reply they were waiting for.

_Draco,_

_I shall be waiting for them by the fountain at one o'clock. I hope that you won't be going with them less you want an earful from your mother. You know she will interrogate me when I get home. She was the one who got your post last night which means that you better not be with Kierrion and Neville later._

_Your mother sends her love, Dragon._

_Your Father,_

_L. Malfoy_

Kierrion and Neville snickered when they read the last part of the letter.

"Draco, you father says that you shouldn't come with us later less you want an earful from Narcissa. She was the one who got the post last night." Kierrion said which made Draco's eyes widen and he cupped his ears instantly.

Neville laughed along with Kierrion when Draco blushed.

"And your mother sends you her love, _Dragon._" Kierrion said, teasing the blond boy further.

Draco groaned as Kierrion called him Dragon.

Neville laughed once more before Luna sent Neville a mild _Stinging Hex._

Draco thanked Luna and both went back to their planning while Neville rubbed his sore bottom and Kierrion laughed.

Lunch had arrived and both Kierrion and Neville went to their rooms to change for their little Ministry adventure.

"After you get the prophecy, please buy everything on the list." Luna said as she handed them a twelve-inch parchment.

"You can take it out of my—" Luna was interrupted by Neville.

"No, Kierrion and I will buy these things from our vaults since it things you need for _our_ celebration. You and Draco are planning everything as it is. We have to at least contribute." The Gryffindor/Longbottom heir explained which made Kierrion nod in agreement as well.

Luna understood and nodded without arguing.

Ten minutes before one o'clock, Kierrion and Neville bid the two blonds good bye and flooed to the Ministry.

Kierrion and Neville arrived and immediately went to the fountain, hoping to not catch attention from adults that were there. Neville had a glamour on, knowing that a lot of people would easily recognize him if he stepped foot into the Ministry as himself, son of Frank and Alice Longbottom.

They were both glad to have left early since Lucius was already waiting for them by the fountain.

"Good afternoon, Lucius." Kierrion greeted with a smile on his face.

Lucius turned and saw Kierrion with another boy he ventured was Neville behind glamours.

"Good afternoon to the two of you as well, Kierrion." He greeted them.

Neville discreetly, wandlessly, and non-verbally cast a privacy spell on them upon Kierrion's signal.

"Lucius, I'm sure Draco had explained briefly that Neville and I need to have a few minutes inside the Hall of Prophecies. We need to retrieve the one that concerns me and the Dark Lord before Dumbledore finds a way to get his hands on it. It will determine half of the future which you should know will benefit not only us, but the whole world as well." Kierrion explained and Lucius nodded.

"I contacted Rockwood who works down by the Hall of Prophecies. He is an Unspeakable and he has assured me that he can get you a few minutes to do whatever it is you need to do." The blond told Kierrion and Neville which both boys nodded and smiled.

Neville cancelled the charm and followed Lucius to the elevators, heading down to the Hall of Prophecies.

They were the only ones in their elevator which made them smile.

"Well, I like this better than the last time." Neville commented and Kierrion nodded in agreement.

Lucius looked at them with a raised brow.

"During our last life, we came here during our fifth year. We rode Thestrals from Hogwarts since it was the only way of transport that was available in short notice." Kierrion explained with a smile on his face like it was a normal event.

Lucius' eyes widen in shock.

"You rode those _things_ from Hogwarts to here?" he asked in shock.

Both boys nodded just in time they reached their floor.

When they got out, Lucius looked left and right to find Rockwood who was standing by the door that led to the Hall of Prophecies.

"Lucius, I do hope you know what you are doing." Was the greeting Rockwood gave him.

The man then turned to look at Neville and Kierrion from under his hood.

"Rest assured, Unspeakable Rockwood that Lucius knows what he is doing and will not have risked his own name if it weren't important." Kierrion said coldly which made Lucius and Rockwood shiver for a moment.

"Very well. You have ten minutes. That's all I can give since I am not on duty today in the Hall. The Unspeakable on duty is on break still but will be coming back down in fifteen minutes or less." Rockwood explained.

"Ten minutes is more than enough." Neville said as Kierrion moved to open the door with Neville behind him.

When both boys were gone, Rockwood turned to Lucius.

"Lucius, I trust you with my life. I have no doubt in that. But will you please tell me who they are and why they _need_ to be in the Hall of Prophecies? They look like they are no older than eleven." Rockwood spoke with concern.

Lucius sighed.

"I cannot tell you who they are in detail. I am bound to secrecy as it is. However, I can tell you that they know what they are doing and what they want. They have important things to do and our lives are intertwined with them. It is in mine, yours, and the world's best interest to allow them to do their work and not argue." He told his friend which seem to have understood that he wasn't getting any more out of the Malfoy Head of house.

Inside, Kierrion and Neville quickly went through rows of shelves, hearing whispers as they passed by.

They reached row ninety-seven and both immediately saw it:

_S.P.T to A. P. W. B. D _

_Dark Lord and (?) Harry Potter_

Both boys looked at each other and nodded.

Neville took out the fake prophecy they made as Kierrion slowly took the one on the self.

Kierrion felt a spark of magic surge through him before he placed the crystal ball in the charmed bag they had brought. Neville placed the fake prophecy and both quickly made their way back to where Lucius and Rockwood were waiting for them.

Both boys stood next to Lucius just in time the Unspeakable Rockwood spoke off arrived and looked at them.

"You know that children aren't allowed here, Unspeakable Rockwood." Said the other.

"They won't be staying long. And besides, they are just standing next to Lucius Malfoy, behaving like they were told." Rockwood sneered at the other and without any argument, the Unspeakable left them and entered the Hall of Prophecies.

Lucius and Rockwood turned to them.

"We hope that you managed to do whatever it was that you both needed to do in there." Lucius commented and both nodded.

"We did. All thanks to you and Unspeakable Rockwood." Neville said and bowed slightly at the Unspeakable.

"As a token of our gratitude, we would like to invite you for dinner next week." Kierrion said to Rockwood who was in shocked.

"He would be delighted, Kierrion. Just tell me when and where and I shall inform Rockwood." Lucius answered for his friend who was still in shock.

"Wonderful. Now that we are done here, Neville and I have to run a mountain of errands for two blonds who thought it was best that they plan our birthday celebration all on their own." Kierrion said with a groan.

"Unspeakable Rockwood, please expect an invitation to our double celebration either tomorrow or the day after." Neville said as he comforted Kierrion.

Rockwood had snapped out of his stupor and thanked the boys for even inviting him.

"Since we are indeed done here, Rockwood, I shall see you again soon." Lucius greeted and went back to the elevator with the boys behind him, waving goodbye to the Unspeakable.

When the door closed, Lucius turned to the boys.

"May I inquire as to why you thought of inviting Rockwood for dinner and for your party?"

"Rockwood, despite being a Death Eater, has his uses. He was very valuable to the Dark Lord before because of his job as an Unspeakable. Neville and I intend to use all of the resources that we can get in order to do what we have been tasked to do." Kierrion explained and Lucius understood perfectly.

Kierrion and Neville bid Lucius goodbye and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and head to Gringotts to get some gold and start their errand that two certain blonds had made them do.

"Well, I think it's would be in our best interest to just let them do whatever they plan. You know how Luna gets when she sets her mind on something. No matter how much you try, she won't change her mind." Neville said jokingly as they left the bank a fifteen minutes later.

They first when to Flourish and Blotts to purchase a few books that was on the list, which both boys wondered why Luna and Draco wanted them to buy books in the first place. When they scanned the titles of the books needed, Kierrion and Neville chocked in shock.

Books:

1000 Islands Cook Book

Recipes from the Four Corners of the Globe

Menu fit for Royalty

Full Course Meals for All Occasions

Both turned to look at each other.

"Do you think that their planning to come up with the menu for the party as well?" Kierrion asked Neville who once again shrugged.

"I think so. Let's just get what they wrote down. I do _not_ want to be on the other side of two blonds when we get back." He told the raven haired boy who agreed.

They gave the list of books to the attendant who looked at them and smiled.

"I wish all children are like you two boys. Doing errands to help your mother while shopping." She told them and they just smiled at her, pretending to agree to what she was saying.

Neville paid for the books and they quickly left, holding back their laughter.

"I can't believe she thought we were buying books for our mother." Neville laughed.

"Well, we are _children_ who happen to be buying cook books." Kierrion commented which sent Neville into fits of laughter again.

They're next stop was a magical version of Harold's. They went to the grocery department and bought biscuits, different flavors of tea, and about fifteen different kinds of cheese and crackers. They also bought about five different kinds of ham in large quantities, which made them wonder if the ham was for the cheese and crackers. Both just shook their heads and went to the counter to pay for their purchases.

The attendant smiled at them along with the bagger who was cooing at them.

"I wish my younger brothers were as helpful as you two. Then mum won't be so high strung when it came to shopping." The bagger commented and the attendant laughed.

Kierrion paid and the bagger shrunk the bags and Neville placed them into the bag that he was carrying. He had covered the crystal ball that carried the prophecy with a shite cloth when they were in the bookshop just in case he needed to open the bag to either put things in or take things out.

They quickly left the store and went to the bakeshop to buy four different kinds of chocolate cake, three different kinds of mocha cakes, and three kinds of vanilla cake. The cakes were shrunk and placed inside Neville's bag and were about to leave the bakeshop when they saw the Weasley boys: Fred, George, and Ron enter the Quidditch shop across with Lee Jordan.

Both looked at each other and decided to follow them.

The Weasley matriarch was outside Ollivander's with the youngest Weasley spawn and Dumbledore. The collection of people made them wonder why Dumbledore was not in Hogwarts preparing for the upcoming term.

Kierrion and Neville entered the Quidditch shop and were a few feet away from Ronald Weasley.

"I heard that the newest broom, Nimbus 2000 will be coming out by the end of July." Lee said excitedly.

"Well, even if it does, we won't—"

"—be able to get one anyway."

The twins said with a sigh which made Neville and Kierrion look at each other. Both decided to do something for the twins since they were the one of the few Weasleys that didn't betray Kierrion during their old life. They waited patiently to see if they would be able to hear anything that would be useful for them.

Ginny entered the shop and called her brothers.

"Fred, George, Ron. Mum says we're heading to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch with Dumbledore."

The twins bid Lee goodbye and left the shop with Ron with them. Neville and Kierrion weren't far behind.

Inside the Leaky Cauldron, both boys took the vacant booth next to the one Dumbledore sat with Molly and Ron. The twins and Ginny were using the table next to the fireplace.

"So, are you ready to meet Harry Potter, Ronald?" Dumbledore asked with a cheerful tone.

"Of course! Who wouldn't want to be friends with him? His the Boy-Who-Lived! Just think! I'll be the best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived!" Ron said with a tone that made Kierrion and Neville sneer.

"Well, with you as his friend, it will keep the boy grounded and in the Light's path." Molly said with a motherly tone that Kierrion was hating by the second.

"Albus, are you sure that the boy is being treated right?" Molly asked as she turned to the Headmaster.

"I assure you Molly that Harry Potter will be the boy that I planned him to be. The Dursleys, though not the best family, molds the boy to be able to follow instructions without questions." Albus explained which just made Kierrion's blood boil. Neville quickly cast a containment bubble around Kierrion to keep his magic spike unnoticed.

Kierrion was having a hard time breathing. He clutched his chest as hard as he could, trying to remember how to breathe. Neville was also having a hard time keeping the bubble up. Kierrion's magic was more powerful that it was during their past life and Neville was seriously hoping that Lucius or someone they know would—

"Ravenclaw!" Neville called out.

The two Ravenclaw house elves appearing in a blink of an eye.

"Take him to the power room and ward the door close as soon as you get out." Neville commanded and the elves quickly left.

"Gryffindor." he called again and the two elves appeared. He instructed them to take him to Kierrion's manor and with a soft 'pop', Neville left the noisy pub and the traitorous Headmaster.

When he reached the manor, the whole place began to shake from the sheer power. Luna and Draco came out into the hallway and saw Neville standing outside the power room.

"What happened? And where is Kierrion?" asked Draco with worry.

"Kierrion's inside. His magic was lashing out and if I hadn't returned him here, the Leaky Cauldron would have crumbled to the ground." He explained as he fell back on the floor, sighing in frustration.

After a few more minutes, the doors opened and Kierrion came out looking so tired.

Neville caught him just as he was about to fall face front. Draco took the other side and they carried him to the study, placing him down on the couch.

"Oh dear Merlin, what happened?" asked Helga as she watched Kierrion being covered by a blanket Luna had conjured.

"Kierrion's magic spiked up. My containment bubble wasn't strong enough to hold in his magic." Neville said as he massaged his temples.

Kierrion was resting on the couch. He looked so tired as if he hadn't slept in days.

"Neville, what happened? Did something happen at the Ministry?" asked Godric.

Neville shook his head.

"We got to the Ministry without any problems. We got the prophecy and left. It was a clean and smooth task. However, when we were leaving the bakeshop in Diagon Alley, we saw Dumbledore and the Weasleys." He told them as he clinched his fists, remembering what had happened a few minutes ago.

"Neville…" Luna called out.

"Kier and I decided to follow them, hoping that we find…"

"Let me guess, you found something but it wasn't what you expected." Rowena guessed and Neville nodded.

"We followed them to the Leaky Cauldron and were in the booth next to them. Dumbledore was talking to Molly Weasley and Ronald. Albus asked the boy weasel if he was excited to meet _Harry Potter_. He answered yeah and said 'Who wouldn't be excited to meet him and be friends with him? I'll be his best friend! Me! Best friend of the Boy-Who-Lived.' To say the least, Kier wasn't so happy. It got worse when the mother weasel asked Dumbledore if the boy was being 'treated' the way he was supposed to be. Dumbledore knew that the Dursleys weren't the best kind of people and he even _assured_ Molly that the Boy-Who-Lived was going to be very obedient to whatever he was going to be told."

No one spoke for a long while.

Draco's fists were white from being fisted too hard.

Luna sat next to Kierrion and moved the strands of hair that was on his face. She kissed his forehead and stood up.

"I need to leave for an hour or so. If Kierrion awakens, tell him I had an errand to run. I'll be back when I'm done." She said and left the study without even waiting for anyone else to say anything.

Neville shivered by the coldness of her tone. He knew that whatever Luna had in mind, it wasn't going to bode well for those her coldness targeted.

Draco sat down on the floor next to the sleeping boy and held his hand.

"Kierrion or Harry doesn't deserve this. None of you do." Draco said with a broken voice.

He was crying.

Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, Scion of the Malfoy line was crying.

He was crying for Kierrion's pain.

The betrayal, the deceit, and the lies, Kierrion didn't deserve any of it.

No one did.

"Slytherin." Draco called out softly.

The Slytherin elves came in a soft 'pop'.

"Please take Kierrion to his room and have him change into his sleeping clothes. He needs rest and I'm sure he won't be waking up anytime soon." He said softly and the elves understood that their Young Master needed rest.

They 'popped' out the study with Kierrion and the remaining boys sighed in frustration. None of them spoke for a really long while until Draco stood up.

"I'll go and watch him. When Luna returns, you know where to find me and Kierrion." Draco said and Neville nodded.

When Draco was gone, the founders turned to Neville.

"Neville dear, do you know where Luna went to?" Rowena asked.

Neville shook his head.

"I'm sorry Lady Ravenclaw. When it comes to Luna, neither I nor Kierrion knows what she's thinking. However, I am confident that wherever she went, she knows what she's doing." He told her and the rest.

**Meanwhile…**

Luna was standing outside the empty Burrow. She stared at it with so much hatred in her eyes that she took out her wand and pointed at the odd looking house.

"_Fiendfyre_" she whispered.

A strand of fire came out of her wand and the more it got out, the bigger it became. The fire took form of a raven, it flew straight to the Burrow and the house began to burn. Then, she pulled out another wand and cast a containment bubble on the burning house, making sure the fire wouldn't disappear until the house was buried down to the ground.

She apparated to the forest nearby, watching the fire she conjured, consuming the home of the traitors that had betrayed her dear Kierrion. She was not the Luna that allowed people to walk all over her like before. This was her second chance and she was dead set on making sure that this time, things were going to be done differently.

She cast a strong disillionment spell on herself just in time the betrayers returned with the traitorous Headmaster. Luna could hear clearly Molly's cry as Dumbledore wasn't able to break the containment bubble to get rid of the fire that was burning the house down. The twins, Ron, and Ginny were staring in wide eye shock as they watched their only home burn down to the ground.

Luna plucked a leaf and transfigured it into a black hooded clock and wrapped it around herself. She then apparated on top of her containment bubble and all eyes were on her.

"This is just the beginning, Albus Dumbledore." Luna said in a croaked tone before disapparating back to Kierrion's home.

When she was gone, the containment bubble broke and the fire disappeared, leaving nearly nothing of the house that Kierrion once considered his second home.

"Albus! Who was that?! And why did he destroy our home?! Where will we live now?" Molly cried as Ron and Ginny hugged their mother.

"Don't worry Molly. I'll take care of everything. For now, you and your family will stay at Hogwarts until I find you a new home." He told her sympathetically.

Whoever it was that appeared before them, hated Dumbledore and the Light.

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


	11. Ch 11 Tea Time with Cornelius Fudge

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT, WILL NOT, AND NEVER WILL OWN HARRY POTTER. Ms. Rowling DOES.**

**AngelHeartFantasy12****- **Ron will be starring soon enough.**, ****ElissaTao****- **They do seem cute together but then again, they won't end up together. Harry needs someone stronger and on the same level as him when it comes to magical power., **Phaedra Coopers- **well I'm glad that you like it. Please stay and see how they end up as a pair., **RavenWhiteMoi****, ****Melikalilly****-**I'm glad that you do., **mas1581, Aoi rin- **Well, it's good to hear that then., **RRW****- **Yes, Luna's mother is dead. Luna did explain that the death of her mother, The death of Kierrion's parents and the incident of Neville's parents were not changeable., **yngoldfogee****- **Thank you and I hope you can stay til the end., **Lee****- **I'll do my best to keep your attention then. ^_^, **SchwarzShifter****- **Well, I'll try to put more Slovakian conversation somewhere then. I'm glad you liked it. ^_^.

* * *

**Chapter 10- Tea Time with Cornelius Fudge**

The next day, Kierrion was reminded by Lucius' owl that he was having tea with the Minister later at three o'clock. Though he wanted to hear the prophecy so bad, he knew it was better to get the appointment with Fudge out of the way first before anything else.

At half past two, Draco had chosen Kierrion's clothes for the afternoon tea with the Minister which Kierrion was very grateful for.

Even if he had lived again, he still had no sense of style that would make him look like he knew what he was doing. When Draco was done, Kierrion looked himself over at the full length mirror.

He was wearing black pants, a green turtle neck with a cooling charm to keep him from sweating. Kierrion's hair was brushed and tied back with a silver ribbon and his cloak was pressed and ready by the bed. Luna and Neville nodded when they saw Kierrion come down the stairs with Draco.

Lucius arrived with the help of the male Slytherin elf and had smiled when he saw what his son had done to Kierrion.

"He obviously got Narcissa's sense of fashion. Though I am able to dress myself, mixing and matching clothes is a talent that both have." Lucius praised Draco who smiled at his father.

"Very well, time to go." Kierrion said and bid the other three good bye.

Neville quickly ran to the greenhouses to escape the planning blonds.

Lucius and Kierrion arrived at the tea house just in time Fudge came through the door.

"Oh good… Both of you are here early. Come… I have reserved the second floor veranda for us." Fudge said as he led the two to the stairs leading to the second floor.

Kierrion eyed Lucius who understood immediately to cast silencing charms and anti-listening spells on the door when then take their sits.

"So Kierrion, if I remember correctly, you spoke about the current education level of the students and how we are behind from the other wizarding countries. How do you expect me to create a bill that would allow Dark Arts to be taught?" he asked.

"Well, currently, I know that it would near impossible to have such a bill passed since Dumbledore would mostly likely try to convince the whole Wizengamot that teaching the children Dark Arts is evil. However, one must also remember that a certain Dark Lord was the result of Dumbledore's ill decisions." Kierrion said.

A tea pot popped into the table with three cups, saucers, teaspoons and a three slices of what looked like mocha flavored cake.

"What do you mean? Are you saying that Dumbledore created the Dark Lord?" Fudge asked in shock.

"Dumbledore may or may not have directly caused the birth of the Dark Lord but he certainly was a key figure. You see Minister, I have done some research and have found out that the Dark Lord who has plagued this wizarding community for so many years is a half blood."

Lucius and Fudge were both stunned to silence.

"Yes, the Dark Lord or Tom Marvolo Riddle is a half blood. He descends from the Gaunt line that was the last remaining living descendant of the Slytherin line. Merope Gaunt, the Dark Lord's birth mother was a witch while his father, Tom Riddle Sr. was a muggle. Merope had fallen in love with the muggle who did not reciprocate her feelings. She turned to using love potions to ensnare said muggle and thus resulted to the creation of Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr. Merope thought that because she was with child, Tom would love her and would stay with her so she stopped giving him the potions. However, things didn't go her way. Tom Riddle Sr. left her the moment the love potion ceased to work which caused Merope great depression."

"Fast forward to the birthday of Tom Riddle Jr. Merope had left him in an orphanage knowing that his father would never take care of her son because he was a half blood. Tom was an exceptional child. He knew he was different and since children can just be as disgusting and hateful as adults, Tom had hated his whole childhood. Dumbledore came to the orphanage Tom was in and told him all about magic. Though it would have been avoided all together, Dumbledore's annoying presence in Tom's life at Hogwarts caused the boy to be wary of the old meddling fool who was still a teacher then. Because of the distrust, Tom had begun to slowly resent Dumbledore until he graduated Hogwarts."

"The Headmaster back then, Headmaster Dippet, has not given Tom the DADA position since he had no experience yet and told Tom to come back after a year or two. Tom Marvolo Riddle did so. But when he did, Dumbledore had already taken the post of Headmaster. Tom knew that he wouldn't be able to have the position he wanted since Dumbledore had been distrusting towards him since he was a students. If only Dumbledore had given the Dark Lord the post, the Dark Lord would not have been the way he was after. Dumbledore could have kept him in check and under his eyes since he would be a staff in his school. The meddling fool refused Tom the post twice which caused Tom to curse the post. I know that Hogwarts is not able to keep a DADA instructor for more than a year which is because of the curse."

"So you mean, that the Dark Lord would not have been a Dark Lord if only he was given the DADA post at Hogwarts?" Fudge asked with a tone of disbelief.

"I cannot answer that, Minister. However, I am certain that if Dumbledore had not refused Tom, we all could have avoided being afraid of a wizard that could cause our world's destruction. Looking over the Dark Lord's ideals, they are actually beneficiary to our world. He doesn't want to kill all the muggles but he wants us separated from them. I have requested copies of old issues of the _Daily Prophet_ and all of them point to that direction. The more we shun the muggleborns, the more we are threatened to be exposed. Dumbledore wants us to live with the muggles peacefully? It will never happen. Muggle would eventually resent us for having magic and would kill us until there is none of us left."

"Muggles fear what they can't control or win over. What can they do against a man who can kill them with a wave of a stick? Peace between them and us will never end well for either race. Muggleborns are products of squibs that have been thrown into the muggle world by magical families to hide the shame. But squibs are a result of inbreeding. Yes, we want to keep our bloodline pure but because we marry into close family, it results to bearing squibs. These squibs would then marry muggles and somewhere down their line, they create muggleborns. I have tested my theory and have proof of all this, Minister. Most of the students at Hogwarts now are half-bloods and muggleborns. The one who usually graduates with the tops scores are the muggleborns. But because we shun them for being who they are, they return to the muggle world and marry muggles which would kill our kind in the long run."

"Muggleborns bring new blood into the old ones. With their new blood, they also bring new abilities. From what I have researched, Andromeda Tonks nee Black married a muggleborn, Ted Tonks. A Black marrying a muggle caused her to be cast out from her family because they value their pureblood line so much. But unknown to them, the Black line also have the metamorphomagis ability. And Mrs. Tonks' daughter, Nymphadora Tonks has the ability. Her, a half-blood child of the Blank line. Narcissa Malfoy nee Black, mother of Draco Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, a pure blood, would have been thought to surely have the ability since he is who he is, does not. Lucius, I know for a fact that you are one-fourth Veela. Draco is currently one-eight Veela as well and has total control of his small Veela abilities at a young age. It is very impressive yet not that great since it is only a small amount of Veela in him." Kierrion explained further, Lucius was stunned once again.

When had Kierrion known such intensive information about _his_ line? Did he know it because of his past life or because he had really researched it during this life time?

"Amazing…" Fudge murmured.

"We must keep the muggleborns from returning to the muggle world. They would both expose the existence of magic and kill our race by marrying a muggle. And this time, there would not be any muggleborn born later down their line. If we put all the wizards, witches, half-bloods, and muggleborns in one place, we do not even take up one-fourth of the whole world's population. That right their puts us at a disadvantage with the muggles. They can wipe us all out of existence if they deem it so. They have progress far greater than the wizarding world thinks. They have weapons of mass destruction that with one press of a button, they could kill us easily. They have guns, tanks, bombs, and nuclear warheads that they created to fight against each other. Who is to say they won't use it on us when they know that we exist?" Kierrion asked.

Fudge and Lucius was paling by the second.

But before either could speak, a door on the door behind them had interrupted the serious conversation. As Kierrion turned, both to his shock and loathing, Albus who-has-too-many-bloody-middle-names Dumbledore was standing there.

"Cornelius, what a pleasure to see you here." He said with his cheery tone and twinkling eyes.

"Albus… What brings you to Diagon Alley today? Have you finished the preparations for the coming term?" Fudge asked coldly. Kierrion's information was still ringing through his ears.

"Indeed we have finished the necessary preparations. We only have to await Quirinus return from his sabbatical." Albus informed the Minister as he turned to Lucius and Kierrion.

"Ah Lucius… If I remember correctly, you son will be attending Hogwarts this year, yes?"

"You are correct, Headmaster. Draco is ready and is all but excited to start his education." Lucius answered as cold as Fudge did.

"And this young man is?" Dumbledore asked as he turned to address Kierrion.

"Kierrion Demetriv. And you must be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, current Headmaster of Hogwarts, former Transfiguration professor, current Chief of the Wizengamot, Supreme Mugwump, the defeater of the previous Dark Lord wannabe Grindelwald, and an awardee of the Order of Merlin First Class. Your name is known throughout the wizarding community." Kierrion said with a raised brow and a bone chilling tone.

Dumbledore stared at the child in disbelief.

"You have yet answer the Minister's inquiry, Headmaster. What brings you to Diagon Alley today?" Kierrion asked with a smirk,

Dumbledore recovered from his stupor and turned to Fudge.

"Well, I came to the Alley today to purchase a few books and sweets myself. I thought that it was a good idea to have tea and I happen to see you as I was passing by the door." Dumbledore said with his cheery tone and a smile back on his face.

"Well, we shant keep you from your tea. I would invite you to join us but this appointment is private Dumbledore. So if you please." Fudge informed the Headmaster as politely as he could.

"Surely whatever conversation you are having with Lucius and a child could not be so private, Cornelius." Dumbledore joked which he chuckled alone.

"I must inform you Headmaster, that whatever conversation the Minister is having between Lord Malfoy and I is none of your concern. Surely a man such as yourself have better things to do that crash appointments uninvited. If you have nothing to do, why don't you go visit your brother, Aberforth. When was the last time you have spoken to him?" Kierrion said as he hid his smirk behind his cup.

Dumbledore's eyes stopped twinkling and both Fudge and Lucius noticed the man stiffen a little.

"Well, my brother is a busy man as well. And I have a few errands left to finish."

"Well, do not let us keep you. It was a pleasure meeting you Headmaster Dumbledore. I shall see you at the beginning of term." Kierrion said.

"And I shall be seeing you before the term starts Albus. Good day." Fudge said as he opened the door for Dumbledore to leave.

Seeing as he had no choice left, he simply nodded and left the three after looking at the smirking Kierrion once more.

"May I ask how you know about his brother?" Lucius asked as he raised a brow at the smiling boy.

"You see, it's not really a secret that Aberforth, owner of Hog's Head, is the younger brother of Albus Dumbledore. They also had a sister, Arianna. However, since she was always sick, she had not gone to Hogwarts for a formal education. During this time, Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald. Or should I say, more than friends?" he said with a smirk that made the two adults turned to look at him.

"More than friends?" Fudge repeated.

"Yes, Grindelwald was Dumbledore's lover. How do you think he got Grindelwald to agree to an honor duel? Grindelwald agreed to the duel because it was the last thing he could do for his lover, the man who had planned his world domination while they were in school." Fudge was paling once again.

"And what did you mean by what you told Dumbledore about Aberforth and him speaking again?" Lucius asked again.

"You see, during the summer of the year of Arianna Dumbledore's death, Albus was with Gellert. They were prancing around the country together while Aberforth took care of Arianna. Albus had just graduated Hogwarts then and had not done his share of caring for their sick sister. One summer day, Aberforth had confronted Albus that he should be taking caring of Arianna since he was going back to Hogwarts soon and that he shouldn't be gallivanting off with Gellert to Merlin knows where, doing Merlin knows what. A fight broke out when Aberforth threw Albus a punch and wands were brought out. No one knew who the spell that killed Arianna belonged to but Gellert immediately fled the country. A few years later, Gellert returned as a Dark Lord and you know the rest. Dumbledore challenged him to an honor duel, won, and killed Gellert."

"But there is more isn't there…" Fudge pointed out and Kierrion nodded.

"Yes. Dumbledore didn't challenge Grindelwald to defeat him and save the wizarding world. He challenged Grindelwald in to finish the last remaining tie he had to his horrible past. He had to keep his secret and killing his lover was the only way back then. He couldn't have the truth come out that Grindelwald was his lover, that he was the other mind that form the plans Grindelwald used to try and take the wizarding world back then. And most of all, he didn't want the truth about Arianna's death to come out. He killed Gellert, was awarded and given all the titles he had now." Kierrion finished.

"And how do you know all this?" Fudge asked.

"No matter how hard you try to cover up a secret, sooner or later, someone will notice and pour their time into digging up that secret buried deep into the earth. This is just one of the things I know, Minister Fudge." Kierrion said with a smile on his face.

Fudge recalled everything Kierrion just told him and knew instantly that the boy was more dangerous that Dumbledore.

"And I can already tell that you would ask of me not to make any more against Dumbledore?" Kierrion nodded.

"You truly deserve to be Minister of Magic. " Kierrion praised and Fudge blushed slightly but puffed his chest.

"Dumbledore has more faults than just the ones I mention. And when the term begins, you will find out one more mistake Dumbledore has done which would put the whole wizarding community in chaos. I suggest you be there during the opening, Minister." Kierrion suggested.

"What do you—"

"Minister, I am sure that Dumbledore has spoken to you of a prophecy concerning the Dark Lord Voldemort and a certain boy by the name of Harry James Potter, correct?" Fudge nodded.

"Well, let me tell you now that that prophecy is null and void. The boy has already killed the Dark Lord the night he was attacked at Godric's Hallow and his parents were killed, leaving him an orphan. The Boy-Who-Lived as the wizarding world has dubbed him, is no longer existing." He said seriously.

"What?!"

"Harry James Potter, age one, died at the hands of his muggle relatives who Dumbledore thought _best_ to take care of the child. His vaults have crumbled according to Gringotts. You may ask them if you wish. However, Dumbledore doesn't know this because not once had he checked on the boy. If you pay the goblins an adequate amount of gold, they will show you that the Potter vaults have crumbled and no longer existing." Kierrion explained.

"But worry not. Since the Dark Lord was killed, there is no chance that he would be returning. So that prophecy that Dumbledore claims is important is nothing more than just a bunch of words." He added with a smile.

For some reason, Fudge felt relieved. Kierrion was a smart boy, too smart but smart none the less.

"Now, let us talk about Hogwarts." Kierrion said as he took up his cup of tea once again.

* * *

**A/N: Read and review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
